Strength in Numbers
by orlysluv
Summary: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern WE! In a town seperated by the rich and poor, six very different people from various upbringings form an unbreakable bond as hilarious chaos ensues. WE, JA, NOC. Better summary inside. R&R Please!
1. Small Town Life

**Strength in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

It was a crisp, cool autumn morning as the sun began peeking though the trees, urging people to wake from their peaceful slumbers and start a new day full of old routines. The day was turning out to be as beautiful as it was cold, which came as no surprise for the well adjusted people that resided in this small Canadian town.

Will Turner yawned tiredly and turned away from his window as golden rays of sun burst through it, disrupting his peaceful sleep.

"It's too early to be up." Will mumbled into his pillow as two wide awake individuals threw open his bedroom door and bounced nosily on his bed.

"No, not the light! Close the door before you let more in." Will wined loudly, pushing his pillow onto his face to shield his eyes from the uninvited sunshine.

The two partners in crime only laughed and opened the door wider before moving toward the window to lift up the blinds, letting in as much light as possible. The two responsible for this morning raid were of course William's younger sisters. Actually, the oldest more blonde one was his twin sister Sarah; the eight year old bouncing uncontrollably on his bed was only his half sister, Dea.

Will and Sarah's father Bill Turner travelled the globe whenever he could and on one of his many excursions many years ago, he met a lovely Greek woman named Andrea and decided hey, let's get married. She already had a son of her own, Andreas but together they decided to have yet another.

"Wakey, wakey Will!" Dea exclaimed as she pinched Will on the arms.

"Get up you lazy slob, the day is a wasting!" Sarah yelled into Will's ear, a little louder than needed. "I'm going to the library, you wanna come?"

"No I don't want to come!" Will shouted like the moody 17 year old teenager he was as he jumped out of his bed and shoved his siblings out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm telling!" Will heard Dea proclaim before he collapsed back into the comfort of his bed, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Fine!" Sarah yelled before venturing outside. "I'll go on my own, but if I get kidnapped or something I'm blaming you!"

"One can only hope you get kidnapped." Their father joked, chuckling into his coffee mug.

* * *

As Sarah made her way down the road and toward the miniscule library, she couldn't help but wonder why everything in this town, including the people, were so small and boring, and if there was something better than small town life. She did however know why this town was so tiny; you could only blame one thing.

"West Side." Sarah mumbled bitterly to herself as she looked up toward the place she was referring to before entering the small library.

Cambridge was indeed an odd place where odd people lived. Even though it was situated in a cozy but remote area between two large cities and was only an hour or so away from the Giant metropolis of Toronto, Cambridge never grew or changed as the years went by. It remained a small town full of old buildings, old folks, and young people ready to be molded into the old folks.

"Which book will it be this time?" The librarian asked kindly, but Sarah was in her own little world and already engrossed in a novel she had previously read three times. Sarah felt trapped in the small town she lived in, like she was unable to reach her full potential, so she spent most of her time escaping into the fantasies and faraway places only a book could take you to.

"Hmm?" She replied absentmindedly, tearing her eyes away from her book to look up at the librarian's two brown eyes hidden behind her thick grey glasses with the duct tape on the sides.

"which book…"

"Oh yes! This one please." Sarah said finally, hugging her favorite novel to her chest.

"But you've read that one already, multiple times in fact." The librarian said with a chuckle.

"Yet I never tire of it!" Sarah exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "Daring sword fights, exciting people, enchanting spells, love at first site, and of course a happily ever after."

"Too bad it's just a fantasy." The older woman chirps before handing Sarah back the book and her library card.

"Yes, it is too bad." Sarah whispers sadly before walking back outside to meet a breath of fresh air.

Deciding to take the scenic root home, Sarah turned in the opposite direction and was soon staring at a very familiar site for those who lived in Cambridge.

Flowing right smack dab in the middle of the little town was a beautiful river with a small waterfall called the Grand River. Although it often smelled distasteful, Sarah always found it breath taking no matter how many times she saw it. She sat down under the shade of a giant Maple tree and took out her book, content in just sitting beside the river reading, the only sound being the rush of water nearby. The silence unfortunately didn't last long. Sarah suddenly heard an odd rustle of leaves from above that made her jump up in surprise. She then watched in amazement as her cousin fell right out of the maple tree.

"Why hello there luv."

"Jack what on earth are you doing?" She asked, rolling her eyes dramatically as Jack Sparrow brushed himself off and removed some leaves from his long unruly hair.

"Same thing you are Sarah, watching the river." He drawled, motion to the water with his hands.

They both turned in unison to watch the water splash and move in a rhythmic motion, neither really knowing just how important the river was and what it actually meant.

The Grand River posed a huge problem only those who lived in Cambridge could see. Since it sat so elegantly in the middle of the town, it also split it in two; East side and west side. West side was where the wealthy lived. They were a stingy sort of people who illuminated their arrogance and ignorance throughout their part of town. They held most of the power in Cambridge and made sure everyone knew it, including foreign companies and people who posed a threat to their power. They were the elite and wanted to keep it that way.

On the east side of the river lived an altogether different sort of people. What they lacked in money and resources they made up in positivity and good hearts. They were a close knit community that shared a common hatred for the people of west side as well as a common goal; terrorize them. They loved to pull innocent pranks on the stuck up snobs and than have a good laugh about it later. It was like tradition.

"My kind of people." Jack mused as he made his way through the bustling streets of east side and straight for the local beer store to buy his favorite morning beverage, rum.

Jack Sparrow was one of the odd characters you either loved or hated, there was no middle ground. East side loved the witty teenager, while West Side despised him, along with Jack's longtime friend Ana Maria and his cousins Will and Sarah Turner. The four friends had pulled more successful pranks on West side than Cambridge had people.

Now, clad in a tanned colored cowboy hat, a black shirt with the words "Support the arts, date a musician" written on it, and worn cargo pants, Jack was the essence of rebellious behavior and he wanted it that way.

Fingering his fake ID with anticipation, Jack put on a big sloppy grin and opened the large door to the beer store, which was oh so cleverly named "The Beer Store". How original.

Hearing the door bell's ring echo the store, the owner looked up to meet the eager eyes of his best and most underage customer.

"Well good mornin' Mac, how's my number one guy doing hmm? Could you so generously direct me toward you rum and whisky my good man?" Jack asked with innocent eyes, waltzing up to the man with the name tag that said "Mark" on it, not Mac.

The older man frowned and sighed heavily, eyeing Jack with annoyance.

"How many times must you come here just to be thrown out Jack? Can't you bribe someone to get you beer like normal teenagers your age?" Mark asked with closed eyes, massaging his now aching temples. He could definitely feel a headache coming on.

"Read the sign, it says I can't give anyone under 21 any alcohol" Mark continued, pointing a chubby finger at the sign above Jack's head.

Jack dramatically looked over at the sign, swaying back and fourth as if he was already drunk. Was he?

"But according to my card here Mac, I am of age." Jack pressed, flashing the tired man his signature grin while waving his fake ID in Mark's face.

The store owner muttered something about it being to early in the morning to be dealing with Jack Sparrow before he swiped the ID out of the young man's hands, ripping it in two.

Jack groaned and smacked his forehead. "That took me a week to make Mac! Have a heart."

"It's MARK, now out!" The older man shouted, ushering a yelping Sparrow back outside with still no rum.

What was he suppose to do now? Just wonder the streets without a cause? He had no car, no money, no rum…but it was around breakfast time and according to the watch he fished out of a fruit loops cereal box, Ana Maria's mother was making pancakes and sausages right about now. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't drop by? Of course Ana Maria was away at summer camp and wouldn't be at her home, but the food was still there so what the heck. After that he'd head over to the Turner household to rummage through his uncle's collection of unopened alcohol. All in a days work.


	2. Old Feelings, New Beginnings

**Strength in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Her family's drive through East Side had definitely been an interesting one to say the least. They had seen many unusual shops, odd signs, strange buildings, and of course peculiar people. But Elizabeth Swann knew that this could only be the beginning. The more exciting stuff had yet to come.

That morning, Elizabeth, her game boy addict of a brother Colin, and her parents had woken up far too early, packed all of their things into boxes, put them all strategically into their brand new 2007 Cadillac Escalade, and were now following the moving truck through Cambridge.

The move had been an unexpected one, but than again, they always were. Her family had made a tradition it would seem of moving at least once every few years for one reason or another. Just as Elizabeth would settle into her new surroundings, get everything into her new room, and learn to find her way around the new school, her father would find a better place and they would move. She hoped that this would be the last time they re-located, and thankfully it looked like it would be. Her father, Weatherby Swann, was a well established and successful lawyer that found a fantastic new job at a law firm not far from Cambridge.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth blurted out for the sixth time as she adjusted her seatbelt with one hand and searched through the songs on her IPod with the other. She needed to find an angry song to listen to, one that signified the mood she was currently in. Her mood was subject to change.

"For the last time, we are almost there." Her father said through gritted teeth as he looked helplessly to his equally frustrated wife, who was desperately scanning through the map they had bought at a questionable short stop.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes dramatically and looked out her window in an effort to try and ignore the annoying sounds coming from her brother's deafening game boy and the aching feeling of boredom that was slowing consuming her.

As she stared aimlessly out her large car's window, she couldn't help but notice that some of the town's features seemed to stick out in her mind and look oddly familiar. Her brother seemed to notice his sister's sudden act of silence and quickly lost interest in his game, more curious to find out what had managed to silence his loud mouth sister and where he could possibly get some.

"What's your problem?" He asked curiously, watching his sister with building confusion. She didn't even answer him right away, only pressed her face against her cool window to get a better view.

"I feel like we've been here before." Elizabeth whispered before gazing up at her preoccupied parents.

"Have we?"

"Yes." Her mother confirmed, averting her eyes from the useless map to look at her daughter. "Your grandmother used to live here before she…passed away."

Her mother always seemed to trail off when talking about her mother; the pain was still too real to deal with at times. Her husband squeezed her hand lightly and smiled softly at her, making her lips curve upward slightly as well.

"But you were so young than dear, I doubt you remember much."

"I do remember!" Elizabeth exclaimed defiantly, unbuckling her seatbelt to move closer to her parents. Her brother followed her lead and moved in closer as well. "Grandma used to babysit me and two other kids around my age, a boy and a girl, their names escape me."

Elizabeth's hand absently went to the worn necklace she wore around her neck as she became quite and distant.

"Where was I?" Colin demanded, feeling very left out. "How come I don't remember this?"

"You weren't born yet sucker." Elizabeth pointed out smugly.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scowled. "Sit down now and don't talk to you brother like that."

Elizabeth sighed dramatically and re-buckled her seatbelt with a frown, glaring daggers at her cocky looking brother.

"I'll dance on your grave." She mouthed dangerously to Colin, who backed up slowly from Elizabeth and began complaining rather loudly to their mother.

"Elizabeth Swann!" Her mother snapped angrily at her again, causing Elizabeth to wince.

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly, looking out the window again. She noticed a strange looking man about her age with long hair and a cowboy hat staggering dangerously close to their SUV. Her father thankfully swerved out of the way before the teenager was hit, but not quick enough to miss the fire hydrant that collided with the shiny, new Escalade with a defining _thud_. This didn't seem like anything new to the folks of east side, so nobody came to their rescue in a hurry.

Fortunately, no one was hurt, but Weatherby Swann was livid. He honked his horn and rolled down his window, glaring furiously at the teenage delinquent formerly known as Jack Sparrow.

"Sorry bout' that chumps, didn't see your car." Jack said with his trademark grin, holding out his hand to Weatherby Swann like some sort of peace offering. "The name's Jack by the way, Jack Sparrow."

The older man threw up his car door with a huge amount of force and stalked angrily toward Jack, who inched back and held up his hands. Luckily for him, the collision took place not two blocks away for the Turner's house. Soon, Bill and William Turner burst out of their front door and ran toward Jack and the Swanns, ready to assist.

"I'm very sorry for all this Mr.…?" Bill asked in as nice a tone as he could muster, while Will helped the rest of the family out of the car.

As William gallantly opened the car door on Elizabeth's side, he couldn't help but stop to stare at the beautiful woman who still sat inside, and all she could do was stare back. Both watched each other with growing confusion, each wondering the exact same thing.

"Do I know you?" Will asked, finally speaking the burning question.

"I…I don't think so." Elizabeth answered with uncertainty. "I'm Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner." He said with a smile. "Don't worry about all this, I'll take care of you, uh I mean the situation."

"I'll take care of the situation." He repeated again, blushing.

"Situation taken care of." Bill Turner said with a grin, slapping his son on back. "I offered to fix their car at my shop tomorrow, free of charge."

"This is my dad, Will Turner." He said with a proud smile. "He owns an auto shop not to far from here."

Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said with a sweet smile, genuinely happy to meet the two fine gentlemen in front of her, especially the younger of the two.

Will Turner mystified her to say the least. He was a tall, muscular, and very handsome man that stirred up new emotions inside her that she had only felt once before when she was much younger. It was for the little boy her grandmother had babysat along with her and his sister. She remembered playing silly games with them like cops and robbers or pirates. Unfortunately, once her grandmother passed away she no longer came to Cambridge and they lost touch. The only memory she had left of that time was the old bead necklace she kept around her neck at all times. Her and the little boy she once knew created it together, along with one for him. Their necklaces were to forever symbolize their undying friendship.

She quickly searched Will's neck with her eyes for the familiar beads, but sadly there was nothing there.

"Elizabeth!" Her father called, walking quickly toward her. "We're leaving now."

Elizabeth sighed sadly and began walking back to her car. It seemed more like a jail to her now, one that would keep her far away from Will Turner. She quickly looked back at Will to send him one last warm smile before she climbed into the Escalade.

Will waved at her and grinned. "See yah around Elizabeth."

Before she could reply, her father turned on the ignition and zoomed off, taking her farther and farther from William Turner.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"How could you not see their car Jack, its huge!" Will exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It came outta nowhere Will, I didn't have time to see it." Jack insisted as they walked toward Will's small home.

Before they could reach the door, Sarah Turner barreled through it and pulled them back inside. She had watched the whole thing from the large front window of their home and was now grinning madly; she was smiling like a girl who knew something interesting.

"What the hell are you happy about, I almost got killed!" Jack said, jumping up and down like a madman.

Sarah rolled her eyes and completely ignored her cousin; she instead turned to look at her brother with the same funny grin she was wearing before. "Do you know who that girl you just went gah gah over was?"

"I didn't go 'gah gah' over her!" Will said defensively, shoving his sister aside to open the refrigerator. A nice cold drink sounded good right about now.

"Ooo I want one to!" Jack said with wide eyes, licking his lips. If there was one thing people knew for sure about Jack Sparrow it was that he had a black hole for a stomach instead of a regular one like everybody else. He could clean out your fridge and still act like a starving person.

Will growled annoyingly and tossed jack a Pepsi before turning his attention back to Sarah. "And anyway, her name is Elizabeth Swann."

"Exactly!" She said, slapping her knee with glee.

"Yah so?" Jack said with a burp as he headed toward the fridge for another round of Pepsi.

"Put two and two together Will!" Sarah said with exasperation. "Didn't you notice the necklace around her neck? That's the same girl we were friends with when we were young, her grandma used to babysit us!"

"It's too bad she's some escalade riding rich kid now." Jack gurgled through his drink, but Will was too surprised by this new revelation to even hear him.

Will's eyes widened as he thought back to his childhood days, when things were much simpler. He fondly remembered the little girl he used to have a huge crush on named Elizabeth, but he never did know her last name back then. When you were a child last names didn't really matter that much.

He looked down at his wrist and fiddled with the bead bracelet he wore around it. It did used to be a necklace but some of the beads broke off a few years ago and he was forced to make it into a bracelet. He always refused to take it off since it was the only thing he had that tied him to Elizabeth and their time together as kids. It really broke his heart when Elizabeth left that faithful summer never to return and he felt so stupid for not asking what her address was so that they could try and keep contact.

"How did I not know it was her?" Will wondered out loud. It had been a long time since he had seen her though and she had definitely grown.

"Like Sarah said before Will my man, you were a little too preoccupied with lookin' in her eyes and yatta yatta yatta to notice." Jack said in the best way he could as he held up his glass to clink it with Sarah's in victory, both proud that they figured everything out before William.

Will rolled his eyes but said nothing. He knew that Jack was right. Captivated he was with Elizabeth Swann, he always was and he always would be. Besides, Will was always a sucker for her deep brown eyes, even when they were children.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a way to end the summer." Jack mused out loud with a giant grin.

Will laughed in agreement; he just couldn't wait to run into the fair Elizabeth Swann once more.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"That wasn't very nice dad!" Elizabeth said angrily, kicking the back of her father's seat with her legs.

"I didn't even get a chance to say good bye!"

"Elizabeth please." Her father moaned tiredly. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Did you see how that Jack fellow looked?" Her mother said with a chuckle. "I almost forgot how odd this town is."

"I think he looked cool." Colin said, as he tried to do his best Jack impersonation with the sloppy grin and all.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. As funny and nutty as Jack was, she just couldn't bring herself to thinking of anything else but the alluring Will Turner and his dark chocolate brown eyes that seemed oddly familiar to her. Why that was, she didn't entirely know. Only time would tell.

"Jack Sparrow is exactly why we're not moving to East Side like your parents did Katherine." Weatherby said to his wife. "This place is crawling with odd balls just like Sparrow; West Side is a much cleaner place you'll see."

Elizabeth sighed heavily and closed her eyes, putting her headphones back into her ears. She had a feeling West Side wasn't going to be nearly has exciting has East Side turned out to be, and she knew for certain that it did not have the kind of people- or person-she wanted to see most. That she already knew. Elizabeth only prayed that she would see Will Turner again soon, after that she didn't entirely care what happened to her as long as a certain brown eyed wonder fell into the mix she was satisfied. She had a feeling that even if something went wrong for her in the future, William would be there to catch her fall.


	3. The Quest for Love

**l****Strength**** in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

As the newly bashed up Escalade made its way through the quiet streets of West Side, the anticipation of seeing their brand new house was mounting for the Swann family. Limpert drive no, Nora Court no, Guelph Avenue yes! That was their street. It was a long stretch of beautifully decorated houses that looked pretty much the same in every direction. All had perfectly green grass that was cut the exact same length, expensive looking cars that lined up the large driveways, and gorgeous gardens that were filled by imported flowers and plants with expensive bird baths that had not one bird in them.

Elizabeth groaned at the ordinary scenery before her. She was secretly hoping for something a little less extravagant, like the houses on the East Side.

Will.

Elizabeth sighed happily and shook her head. Her mind seemed to be doing that a lot lately; no matter what she was thinking of it always brought her back to the brown eyed cutie that swept Elizabeth off her feet.

"We're here!" Weatherby said with excitement as he pulled into their driveway and up their brand new garage. Unlike the other houses on Guelph Avenue that looked pretty much the same, there's was a tad different because it was newly constructed and the Swanns were able to have a say in what they wanted it to look like. The house was far more welcoming than the others on their highly exclaimed street. The scenery surrounding their home was also quite different.

While the rest of the houses had dark green grass, there's had a newer more light green color to it and was far taller than the short cut grass that grew on every other yard on the street. The garden was also bear; no foreign flowers could ever grow in the muddy bedrock. But as Katherine Swann gazed down at the dirt, she saw beautiful colors and wonderful plants flash through her mind. She would make this dirt patch into something wonderful.

The Swann estate also had something that the other houses were surprisingly lacking. They were the only people on the wealthy block that were lucky enough to have a large white picket fence surrounding their property.

Elizabeth on the other hand, didn't think they were lucky to have it at all. It made her feel caged in like a trapped animal in the zoo. She hated that feeling and she was getting it a lot lately.

As the family began unloading their stuff, Elizabeth noticed that their neighbors to the right were inching their way closer to them with big smiles and welcome baskets full of expensive cheese and various types of sweets. The man, wife, and son stopped in front of them and began to wave excessively.

"Why hello there." The man said with a huge, very fake grin. "We're the Norringtons."

"It's very nice to meet you." Weatherby said with a pleasant smile. "This is my wife Katharine, our daughter Elizabeth, and our son Colin."

"Nice to meet you all, your daughter looks to be the same age as our son over here, James." Mr. Norrington said, shoving James at Elizabeth.

"Uh, hi." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey." Elizabeth replied stonily. She was tired and not in the mood to meet more people, all she wanted to do was find Will Turner. Was that to much to ask for?

As she looked up at James Norrington, she noticed that he was geekier looking then the rest of his prim and proper family. He looked like almost like he didn't really belong. He was tall and sported the same short military style haircut that his dad wore, but that's where the similarities ended. Unlike his father, James also wore a very big plaid shirt, a clip on tie, and very large squared off glasses. He looked like a quiet man who kept to himself and didn't have very many friends.

"This is probably why his parents were shoving him toward me earlier." Elizabeth snorted silently to herself.

"Well we should probably get this stuff in our home." Katherine chimed in, bidding farewell to the Norringtons.

"Weird people." Elizabeth pointed out, causing her father to glare at her.

"James Norrington looks like a very kind young man, Elizabeth." He said to her in his fatherly voice, making Elizabeth roll her eyes.

"Right well I think I'm going to get these boxes into my room now." She replied as she picked up a box and hurried into the house.

Elizabeth made the long trek up the many stairs that led to her bedroom before hauling her boxes inside the empty space and collapsing back into her bed with exhaustion. "Thank god the beds are already up and ready." Elizabeth thought with a sigh, closing her eyes tiredly. She let her mind travel back to the events of today that led her to Will Turner.

Elizabeth just couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow connected to her past in one way or another. Was he the little boy that she played with endlessly from sunrise to sunset at her grandparent's house? She didn't know.

She shook her head tiredly and signed. Will couldn't be the boy Elizabeth once knew as a child, it was impossible.

"_Not probable"_ a voice in the back of her mind snapped back. No, if William was that boy than he would have been wearing the bead necklace Elizabeth made him swear not to take off. And with that, her mind was set. Will Turner was not the same boy she used to know, just a handsome and even more intriguing young man that she couldn't wait to see again.

With a wistful smile, Elizabeth hopped off her bed and pranced happily into the kitchen where her mother was busy preparing her famous grilled cheese sandwiches, which was about the only thing she had mastered in the kitchen and the extent of her cooking abilities.

"Mom, I'm going with dad tomorrow to Mr. Turner's repair shop ok?" Elizabeth asked, the giddy prospect of seeing Will again bubbling up with great speed.

"Why?" Colin asked, his eyes glued to the Nintendo Wii his father was busy setting up. "You don't even like cars Lizzie."

"So? It's none of your business anyway you little twerp." Elizabeth snapped back defensively. "And don't call me that."

"Lizzie." Colin repeated for his own pure enjoyment as he stuck out his tongue, smiling smugly. "I bet the only reason you wanna go is to stare at that Will Turner some more, you seemed really good at that."

"Be quiet!" Elizabeth hissed, throwing a paper plate at her brother's head while trying to hide her reddened face.

Her father's head peaked up from behind some boxes wearing a frown. "Elizabeth, I don't know if I want you hanging out with those kids, they may not be a very good influence."

"Oh Weatherby, give them a chance you don't even know them." Katherine Swann huffed, smirking as she watched her daughter's face relax with relief. "They seemed like very nice children."

"One of them crashed my car!" Weatherby retorted, shaking his head in frustration.

"It was an accident and besides the car is getting fixed for free!" Elizabeth pointed out with a satisfied grin.

Weatherby grumbled to himself but said nothing, knowing well enough that he lost the battle. It was a lost cause to argue when he wife and daughter, both head strong in their own right, were like this. He was just happy he had a son to lean upon and share his pain with.

Colin put a comforting hand on his father's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I know dad, I know they're crazy but we've lived with them this long we can handle it."

Katherine and Weatherby both burst into laughter as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm going outside for a little while." She said, waltzing out of the room and leaving her ridiculous family behind.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth walked down her street slowly as she gazed at her surroundings, taking everything in. She noticed almost instantly that unlike the refreshing chaos and excitement of East Side, the West was quiet and utterly boring. Everything was in its perfect place, not to be moved. Nothing was different or diverse what so ever.

Elizabeth let out a sad sigh and was turning to walk back in the direction of her home when she noticed a familiar face looking curiously at a plain white piece of paper.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously, grabbing the paper right out of James Norrington's hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" He yelped back, unable to hide his sheer surprise at Elizabeth's exuberance.

"Really? I don't see your name on it." Elizabeth replied smugly.

"Turn it around."

Elizabeth did so and found that his name was indeed written on the back in beautiful handwriting.

"Oh." She said, her face lighting up with embarrassment. James reached back for the sheet with no prevail, Elizabeth wasn't done reading it yet.

"Forbes Park Music Festival." She read out loud. "Hmm sounds like fun."

James shrugged his shoulders lazily. "West Side holds this festival of sorts every year; it's kind of like an end of the summer tradition. Not really my thing though."

"What is then?"

"Umm… I don't know." James stammered, clearly caught off guard. "Point is, it's not this." He continued to babble on, but Elizabeth wasn't even listening anymore, the little wheels in her heard were too busy turning with excitement.

"I wonder if Will's going to this thing." Elizabeth mused to herself. She was again letting everything turn into something to do with Will Turner. Elizabeth laughed at herself quietly; never had she gotten so obsessed with one single boy for this long, it was kind of depressing. But, here she was, still obsessing. Oh well.

Elizabeth knew that it wasn't very likely that Will would even want to come to some West Side festival. She knew very little of the rivalry between the two sides, but still she knew it was there and that it was big enough to cause Will to not want to go to the festival. Yet, she found herself wondering what if Will _did_ come. Well than it was simple, she must go to.

"But what if he doesn't go?" Elizabeth thought nervously. She didn't want to wander the streets she hardly knew all alone and at night to top it off, who knows what scary things might find her. No, she needed to go with someone just incase she could find Will (god forbid!), but who…Elizabeth turned back to face James Norrington who was waving his hand in her face in order to grab her fleeting attention. Yes…James would have to do Elizabeth decided as she smirked evilly at him.

"I'm having a thought." Elizabeth said, grinning widely.

"Is that a good thing?" James wondered nervously, scratching the top of his head.

"Yes!" She snapped back angrily, making him flinch. "Of course it's a good thing!"

"Ok." James squeaked back quietly, backing up in fear.

"I think we should go to this music festival." Elizabeth said with an innocent smile, waving the white sheet in his face. "We just must go" _So I can find Will! _She added silently.

When she got no reply, she continued. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, we're neighbors after all."

"Why do you want to go so badly?" He asked her flatly; curious to know why she was so excited all of a sudden.

"Because umm…uh…because…" Elizabeth stuttered. How was she going to explain that she wanted him to come only so she didn't have to be alone while searching for another man without sounding incredibly cold hearted? "Like I said before, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better." There, that sounded very convincing. Elizabeth was satisfied.

James however, didn't look very convinced. "Loud music isn't my cup of tea; I'd rather just stay home and play World of War craft on my computer."

Elizabeth looked at him with utter dismay, like he was some sort of alien from another planet. "You would rather play a computer game my 14 year old brother likes that has little fairy people in it than go to a real event with me?"

"Yes." James said flatly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But you must go with me!" Elizabeth yelped desperately, jumping wildly in the air.

The very snobby people of West Side, who just happened to walk by, stared disbelievingly at the spirited Elizabeth Swann and silently asked James Norrington just why he was letting himself being seen with such a wild girl.

James sighed sadly and shook his head. He was used to this sort of thing but he could tell that Elizabeth probably wasn't. Boy was she in for a surprise. "I will consider going with you if you kindly tell me the real reason you want to go with me."

"I uh, well what do you mean?" Elizabeth stammered her eyes wide with anticipation. She quickly regained her composure and looked him straight in the eye. "I already told you the real reason."

"Hardly." He snorted in reply. "You just met me about an hour ago and don't even know me, so why would you want a perfect stranger to accompany you to this festival thing?"

"To get to know you!" Elizabeth insisted as James started walking away. "I already told you."

"Well than, like I already told you music isn't my cup of tea." He replied, sending Elizabeth a sideways glance.

"You're not used to having much fun with people are you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You're not used to the word "no" are you?" He retorted, looking quite hurt.

James Norrington stopped in front of his home and looked back at Elizabeth, who sighed and looked down at her shoes like they were the most interesting shoes in the world. Guilt was overcoming her in quick strides.

"For the life of me I can't figure out why you would want to spend your night listening to boring music that has probably been censored for the snobby ears of those who attend it." James said quietly, not wanting anyone but Elizabeth to hear him. "When I first met you this morning you didn't even want to stand outside your front door with me for five minutes! Now you want to go to this music propaganda with you?"

Elizabeth looked up with guilt evident in her eyes. "I'm really sorry James."

"If you're truly sorry than you'll tell me the truth. Now spill." He ordered, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh fine!" She said finally, sighing heavily as she sat down on the cold wooden steps leading to the Norrington home.

"There's this guy I met earlier, Will Turner and –"

"Will Turner!" James repeated incredulously, his eyes growing wide with shock. "Leave it to you, Elizabeth to meet someone like Will Turner on your first day in Cambridge."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elizabeth demanded, jumping up to her feel. "What is so wrong about Will?"

"He's from East Side!" James shouted out, throwing his hands up in the air. "And he's a Turner!"

"So?" Elizabeth asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Don't you know anything about this town Elizabeth? People from our side just don't talk to people from East Side, especially one like Turner!" James explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean one like Turner?" Elizabeth questioned, narrowing her eyes at James Norrington. William had been nothing but a kind and perfect gentleman toward her, so she wasn't just going to sit around and let anyone tell her differently.

"Every single generation of Turner has done nothing but made our lives on more difficult, they play stupid pranks, set things aflame, steal stuff, and do other mischievous acts of violence." James said passionately, his eyes burning with anger. "They're also related to the Sparrows, another family of barbarians."

As James gazed curiously at Elizabeth, anticipating her reaction, he is shocked to find that she does not looked fazed but these new revelations at all, she doesn't looked appalled or even angered what so ever. She actually seemed to be more intrigued by it then anything, like she welcomed the William Turner that was mild mannered with a roguishly wild side.

"I don't care." Elizabeth replied, stamping her foot on the ground for effect. "I happen to think the very best of Will Turner."

He's nothing but a tough guy jock with no brains." James Norrington snorted, shaking his head. "But fine, if that's what you think."

"It is." Elizabeth said, holding her head up high. "I'll prove it to you tonight when I have a wonderful time at the festival _with_ Will Turner."

James rolled his eyes and waved her off as he opened his door and walked in. "Suit yourself Elizabeth, soon you'll see." He said before closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth shrugged and skipped happily home, she'd show him what she already knew. Will was a wonderful person and a fine young man. So what if he was a bit of a rebel, you had to be anyway to successfully steal the heart of Elizabeth Swann.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Dinner at the Turner household was a tricky affair to say the least. With having seven hungry people, three being Greek and one being Jack Sparrow, it couldn't easy. Jack always made sure to be at either Ana Maria's or Will's house for dinner because they always made something special and homemade rather than the burnt TV dinners his mother expected him to eat.

Ana Maria's family consisted of chefs and future chefs, which made it a give in that Jack would go there for dinner, but alas Ana was still away at camp and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Turner's house would have to do.

The table was delicately arranged with flower patterned plates, crystal glasses, and Disney themed place mats Dea collected over the years from MacDonald Happy Meals. As soon as Andrea turned off the oven, placed the food on the table, and carefully lifted the lids, a sweet aroma of mashed potatoes, roast beef smothered in gravy, and various kinds of grilled vegetables courtesy of Bill Turner's grill, filled the small home and caused a stampede of people to rush from all parts of the house and right into the kitchen, where Andrea was waiting for them with a smirk on her face.

The kitchen was the central station at the Turner House. They met there three times a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner no matter how busy any of them were. It was at this time that the closeness between the family members could be seen. All had a place at the table, even Jack.

Once all had sat down, it was quickly realized that one seat was still empty.

"Where's Will?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow at jack Sparrow. "He's usually the first one here."

"He hasn't emerged from his room yet." Jack chuckled, chomping loudly on a carrot as he spoke. "He's too busy up in the clouds day dreaming about Miss Swann to eat with us."

Bill Turner laughed heartily and shook his head. "If he's not out in five minutes, than Dea you know what to do.

The youngest Turner smiled and nodded, rubbing her hands together Mr. Burns from the Simpsons style. The tickle monster wanted out and he wanted out now, it looked like Will was his next victim.

Back in Will's room, the young man smiled wistfully as he replayed the day's events in his mind for the hundredth time. He wanted to remember everything, each smile, each laugh, each look, everything. He was falling fast for Elizabeth Swann and never did he want to stop. If this was his fate, than he's accept it with open arms never once looking back.

Will remembered looking up at the darkened sky and wondering if Elizabeth was possibly doing the exact same thing right at that moment. No matter how far apart they were, Will knew that they always had the sky, moon, and stars to connect them. It didn't matter where in the world you were; these things would always stay the same no matter what.

William looked out of his window and over to where West Side was located. He didn't care where Elizabeth lived; she was still his best friend from childhood and knew that she still was even now. He wondered what she was doing at this very moment and if by some miracle she was thinking of him.

"William!" He heard his father bellow out from the kitchen. Will turned lazily to look at the clock on his dresser. Dinner time already, boy did the day go by fast. He sighed loudly and pulled himself up from the bed with sloth like speed before slowly making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm coming, geeze."He said with a groan, stretching his arms slightly.

"How was your day today dear William?" Sarah asked with a smirk as her brother sat down beside her.

"Good." Will replied as he looked down at his food, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his features.

"Why was it good William?" Jack continued, laughing loudly at his cousin's red face.

"It just was!" Will countered as he moved the food in his plate around with a fork. "Hey dad, what time is the Swann car getting fixed tomorrow?"

"Around one why?"

"Just wondering." Will replied, clearing his throat as the rest of the table's occupants snickered. "I think I might come tomorrow if that's ok."

"That's fine." Bill said, trying to hide his beaming smile. "But it's funny; you've never been interested in going with me before, why the sudden change?"

"People change." Will retorted defensively, attacking his roast beef with vigor.

"Alright, alright." Bill chuckled, holding up his hands. "You can come."

"Thank you." William replied with a grin.

The family continued eating until Sarah looked up at Jack with utter disbelief. "For god's sake man, your eating so fast I wouldn't be surprised if you mistaken the plate for food and ate it as well!"

Sarah tore the empty plate away from the bottomless pit that is Jack Sparrow, much to his surprise.

"Hey!" He protested loudly. "I wasn't finished with that!"

"There's nothing left!"

Jack bent over the table and picked up the last crump that was sitting on his plate, gulping it down with a glass of coke. "Now there isn't"

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"But father, you must let me go to the festival; it's going to be so much fun!" Elizabeth protested loudly, chasing her father around their home.

"I don't think it's a good idea Elizabeth." He said tiredly, rubbing his aching head. Why couldn't he have had two sons?

Weatherby Swann knew he was being overprotective, but Elizabeth was his only daughter and he wanted her safe and sheltered from the harsh realities of the world.

"Oh for god's sake it's just a music festival, hosted by the very town we just moved to!" She replied, throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation. "It's not like I'm going to a drug fest or a rave dad!"

"I don't even know what kind of music they're playing." Weatherby rebutted lamely.

Elizabeth growled angrily, scrunching her face up in concentration. There was no way she was going to lose this battle; her dear sweet father was going down. If she had to, she'd fight dirty. She would even pull the old "Why don't you trust me?" crap. Ha. Oh yes, she'd use the trust card.

"Daddy, I never do anything wrong, I get good grades, I put up with stupid Colin even though it would be so much easier to just ship him off to a foreign country where they use small children in sweat shops, and you still don't trust me!" Elizabeth whined loudly, stomping her foot on the laminated floor.

"I know kids who are ten times worst than me and their parents trust them more!"She continued on with her passionate tirade, never slowing down. Than she smirked evilly as she looked at her frightened father. "Maybe I should act more like those kids so you trust me more."

"I do trust you!" Her father yelped, looking to his wife for support, but all he got was a pleasant smile and a thumbs up before she went back to reading her soap opera digest.

"Let her go dear, it'll give Elizabeth a chance to learn more about West Side culture and the people who live here." Katherine said from behind the magazine. The ironic thing was that Elizabeth wanted to go to this West Side festival to learn more about the East Side people, namely Will Turner.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth whooped, sending her mother a satisfied grin.

"Oh fine." Her father sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"Thank you so much daddy!" She said with a happy grin, hugging her father tightly.

Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"I will don't worry." She replied, smiling up at her father with love. Yes he was overprotective, but she wouldn't want him any other way. Besides, she knew deep down he was more of a softy they any of them.

"You know I'll be good." Elizabeth assured her parents once more before she hopped up the stairs to her room with a grin.

"Will Turner, here I come."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sarah asked lazily as her and Jack walked through the grocery store with Will tailing behind in his own little world filled with Elizabeth Swann as usual. They were picking up last minute items for the dinner they were preparing tomorrow to welcome home Ana Maria with.

"The annual Forbes Park Music thing a mujigy for West Side is tomorrow." Jack pointed out as he rode the shopping cart down the isle at top speed, knocking things off the shelves as he flew by.

"Yah so?" Will asked, picking up the fallen groceries and putting them neatly back on the shelf.

"We should go to it." Jack said as he eyes the bakery isle with a watery grin. The old lady who worked there always gave away free cookies to the children. If Jack could just find the opportune moment sneak by at the perfect time…

"Oh Miss." A child sang out, watching Jack with annoyance. "He's trying to steal our cookies again!"

The small woman narrowed her eyes at Jack Sparrow and reached behind her for the broom she always kept near, ready to attack.

"Back away from the cookies and nobody gets hurt boy." She said evenly, holding up her broom for good measure.

"Ok, ok lady, maybe next time you'll give ol' Jack a cookie eh?" He said before backing away slowly with his hands up then turning quickly and scurrying after his cousins.

"There you are geeze Jack." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Now please enlighten us on why we should be going to anything that West Side has to offer. "

"Because my poor and naive cousin." Jack slurred, draping his arms over Will's and Sarah's shoulders. "It's the perfect time to throw a perfect prank. The people of West Side will be out of their largely guarded houses and in their precious little park, leaving all of their expensive merchandise unguarded and for the taking."

"Ah, brilliant." Sarah chirped, giving Jack a high five.

"Maybe Elizabeth will be there." Will added with a giant grin. He didn't care much for pranking West Side at the moment, but at the chance of seeing his fair lady, he'd go along with anything.

"Yes, Elizabeth will be there yippy Kiyay for that." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

Will frowned at Jack and swiped his silly little cowboy hat, hitting him on the head with it.

"Hey man, watch the hair." Jack smirked, grabbing his beloved hat back from William. "So are we all in, shall we pay West Side a visit?"

"Yes Jack, we're in."

"Good cuz I wasn't taking no for an answer." Jack piped in as they payed for the groceries and walked out of the store.

Tonight would definitely be interesting.


	4. Late Night rendezvous

**Strength in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Elizabeth Swann opened the large glass doors of her outdoor balcony and breathed in the refreshing air as it blew through her hair and onto her face. She needed desperately to calm herself down, but even the beautiful view of pine trees and the glowing heat of the setting sun that filled her spacious backyard with rays of gold could not ease her upset nerves. The festival was to start in mere hours and Elizabeth still could not figure out what to wear, which aggravated her to no end. Never has she had so much difficulty finding something to wear out of her millions of items to choose from. Than again, never had she found the reason or initiative to impress anyone before.

Elizabeth walked back into her room that had clothes in forgotten piles absolutely everywhere, threw open the doors to her walk in closet for the tenth time that night, and glared angrily at the clothing with mounting annoyance. No matter how many times she opened that closet, nothing ever seemed to pop out and beg for her to wear it. She couldn't even figure out why she had bought half the things she was looking at in the first place. Why did she beg her mother to buy that frilly black skirt for her and did she really need that stupid red top? Nothing was even close to good enough for tonight. Elizabeth needed to look perfect tonight, anything less than that was unacceptable in here eyes. Will Turner could be there after all and for one reason or another, she wanted to completely take his breath away.

"Elizabeth?" Collin asked, knocking loudly on her door.

"What!" She snapped back, glaring daggers at the door her brother was standing patiently behind.

"Dad wants to know if her majesty is ready yet or if he'll have to wait another century to drive you to a park five minutes away?"

"Tell him that I'm not even close to ready!" Elizabeth yelled back in reply as she turned to inspect herself in the mirror. She then gasped loudly and touched her face.

Collin pressed his face against Elizabeth's door to hear more clearly what all the fuss was about.

"My god, I see a zit!" She moaned, holding her face. "Why does this have to happen to me now? Thankfully, it's nothing a little cover up can't fix. "

"Ha, you don't even have your make up on yet!" Collin laughed before turning to yell something down the stairs. "Oh Dad, Elizabeth hasn't even put her face on yet, but we all know if she doesn't the poor sucker she's trying to impress will take one look at her and runaway in fear!"

Elizabeth shrieked loudly at Collin and opened her door quickly to whip a comb at his smug face before slamming it again behind her. "You have excellent aim, Elizabeth." She said to herself with smug satisfaction before reality hit her hard once again.

Elizabeth hardly had time for insignificant things like arguing with her brother, she had a very important task at hand that entailed her to battle it out with her closet instead. Elizabeth tapped her foot on the floor lightly and scratched her chin, considering the possibilities. She then sighed loudly and reopened her closest with a loud creak; Elizabeth knew what she had to do.

She took out the remaining items of clothing and stared at them with narrowed eyes full of deep concentration. She would inspect all clothes individually, finding their pros and cons before making an educated decision on the matter. You know, that frilly black skirt wasn't too bad and it would go great with her Gucci pink top. Those gold loop earrings that were lying untouched on her dresser would also be perfect with her chosen outfit as well. The newly dressed Elizabeth felt like a new person as she stood in front of the mirror and let herself have it. Elizabeth was satisfied, yet she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She let out a surprised gasp and she darted to her bathroom and found her bead necklace that she took off before having a shower. Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh, now all she needed was the bare necessities. She dabbed on the right amount of cover up, some light eye shadow, a tad bit of blush, and finished off with some shimmering lip gloss. There you have, Elizabeth Swann was finally done. William Turner wouldn't know what hit him when he saw Elizabeth tonight, which is exactly what she wanted.

Elizabeth Swann walked briskly down the stairs, passing her impatient father along the way.

"Elizabeth, please tell me you're ready." He said with a sigh, jingling his keys loudly.

"Almost." She replied, causing her father to moan as she came to stand in front of him with two pairs of shoes. "Which ones do you think look better with what I'm wearing?"

"Uhhh…" He stammered, moving his bewildered eyes from one pair of shoes to the other as his daughter held them up to his face expectantly. To him, both shoes looked exactly the same in every way.

"Never mind." Elizabeth said in exasperation as she went in search of her mother.

"Thank god." Weatherby breathed with relief as if he had just dodged a bullet. He than realized that Elizabeth had left him waiting for her once again with nothing for him to do for amusement but jingle his keys.

"You're sure I should go with these ones?" Elizabeth asked her mother anxiously as they both returned to the front door with only one pair of the absolutely identical shoes.

"Yes dear definitely go with the pink flats, they're perfect for the occasion."

"Kay." Elizabeth grinned before turning to look at her grumbling father. "You can stop complaining now, I'm ready."

"Finally!" He whooped happily before taking a good look at his daughter, who looked back at him expectantly. Weatherby smiled softly and took her hands in his. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful."

"Aww thanks Dad." She relied with a warm smile, giving him a hug.

"Now go have fun." Her mother said, smiling proudly as she wiped a tear from her eye. She just could not believe how much her daughter had grown.

"I will." Elizabeth promised, grinning widely.

"Collin." Weatherby called out, looking over his shoulder. "Don't you have anything to say to you sister?"

Collin carefully put down his video game controller and turned to look at Elizabeth. He watched her for a moment, moving his head from side to side before smiling evilly. "I see you've put your face back on, a wise choice."

For once, Elizabeth said nothing angry or vicious to her brother. Instead, she tried a different tactic. She faked a look of hurt and turned around slowly so that Collin could only see her bent head and sagged shoulders, not her secret grin.

Collin watched his sisters Oscar Award winning act with raised eyebrows, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Was she seriously mad at him? He quickly got up and walked slowly to his sister, wringing his hands nervously. "Uh Liz, I was just kidding you look good, honest."

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed villainously. "Gottchya!"

"What!" Collin yelped, growing red with embarrassment. "You're evil."

"I know." She replied with a sweet smile, batting her eye lashes.

Weatherby laughed and shook his head. "If you're done torturing your brother, we really should be going Elizabeth."

She nodded in agreement, but once she stepped out of the house and caught sight of the Norrington home she stopped. The guilty conscience Elizabeth tried everything to get rid of, crept back up and hit her like a ton of bricks. She needed to apologize.

Elizabeth wanted nothing to go wrong tonight, and even once ounce of guilt had the potential to ruin her night with Will. She looked up at the beautifully lit sky and freely imagined that the stars would just align in perfect assurance that tonight reality would fade and a fairytale night of excitement would take over. Tonight, she would be a princess and Will would be her charming prince that would whisk her away to a place of romance and enchantment. For that to happen, Elizabeth decided that she would need to apologize to James once more for the way she had treated him earlier. Than, things would be right and everything would go as planned.

"Elizabeth, are you coming?" Her father asked, turning to look at his daughter.

"In a minute dad, I'll be right back." She promised before jogging off to the Norrington's home.

Weatherby groaned in frustration and shook his head. How many times was Elizabeth expecting him to wait for until she was bloody ready? He moaned tiredly and inspected the scratch marks on his car. "I guess I'll just stand here and jingle my keys again…"

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth waved her purse from side to side and hummed a happy tune as she made her way to her neighbor's house. Unanswered questions flew through her mind as she sighed nervously and kicked a small stone. What would she say to James Norrington? How could she apologize? Was he even home?

"Of course he's home." Elizabeth's mind countered. "This _is_ James were talking about, the same guy who wears ties and would rather play World of War Craft then do something actually interesting."

Elizabeth groaned and slapped her forehead before climbing the steps to the front door and knocking. She was supposed to apologize to him for being mean and yet here she was doing it again.

"Think of what Will would say." She thought silently, with a smile. What _would_ William say? Maybe he'd laugh a little at her for feeling so guilty in the first place and than shake his head in the cute way that he did. He was an East Side rebel after all and Elizabeth found she thought that was all the more attractive.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to chuckle. Could she really not go a minute without thinking about Will Turner? Elizabeth sighed as she thought of his sweet smile, his chocolate brown eyes that made her melt, his broad shoulders, the adorable hair…

With Elizabeth so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that James' father had already answered the door and was not looking down at her expectantly.

"Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly, saluting her military style. She didn't notice until now just how tall the eldest Norrington really was. He stood at least six feet tall as Elizabeth had to actually look up to see his face. It was quite overwhelming.

"Umm hi, I was just wondering if James was here." She replied, smiling nervously.

"He's locked himself in the basement with the computer as usual." He drawled, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Come on in though; see if you can have better luck than I have trying to get him out."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied, stepping into the house. She was immediately met by a strong wave of cold air, no doubt caused by a central air conditioner. Instead of it being refreshing however, it only proved to make her more uncomfortable. The air didn't seem to stop the same feeling of strict propriety and arrogance that surrounded West Side from entering the home, Elizabeth noted. She only hoped it wouldn't make its way into her house as well.

As she looked around the home, Elizabeth quickly realized that everything in the spacious rooms was set up in a very prim and proper sense. It was as if absolutely everything in the home had to stay in perfect order, not to be tampered with. Would all hell break loose if just one napkin wasn't folded properly? Elizabeth wondered sarcastically, shaking her head. She felt a pang of sympathy for James, living here could just not be easy for a young person or any person for that matter. Elizabeth vowed that once everything was going smoothly between her and the handsome Will Turner that she would help James also find someone that could help him escape from a life of rules and propriety. "Maybe Will and I could find a way to help James together." She thought with a grin.

"The basement is just down the hall and to your right, down those stairs." Mr. Norrington explained, snapping Elizabeth out of her reverie once again.

"Ok, thanks." She replied, walking hurriedly down the stairs. As Elizabeth walked toward the basement, she noticed that almost every wall she passed was elaborately decorated with military paraphernalia. There were endless pictures of Mr. Norrington and other military men dressed in full uniforms covered with medals that now hung on the wall, but almost no pictures of The Norrington's as a family. She could almost feel the thick tension between the family members of this home.

At the end of the long and winding staircase that led to the basement, Elizabeth could see the tall figure of James Norrington illuminated in the dark room by the computer he was leaning so close to.

"Hey." She said cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "What's up?"

James turned his head away from the computer to stare at Elizabeth curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello and to see if you've changed your mind yet about going to the festival." Elizabeth said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

James sighed and shook his head. "No I haven't, I'm still not going."

"Look James, I'm sorry I was acting so mean to you before, I feel awful."

"Its fine really, I'm not mad or anything." He said quickly, holding his hands up. "It's not the first time people have judged me and it won't be the last."

Elizabeth looked at James with sad eyes full of remorse, not entirely knowing what to say. "You sure you don't want to come, it could be fun."

James laughed and shook his head. "Doubtful that it'll be fun, you shouldn't really be going either you know. Getting mixed up with Turner is as bad idea."

Elizabeth stood up abruptly and narrowed her eyes angrily, passionate about Will Turner she was. "Look I don't know what your problem is with Will, but it won't stop me from seeing him tonight or any other night. Have you ever thought that maybe he's as misunderstood as you are?"

James Norrington shrugged his shoulders but said nothing, turning back to stare at his computer screen.

Elizabeth sighed and slapped her forehead. "I didn't come here to argue with you, I want to be friends alright?"

"Fine, I'll see you later."

"Yah, see you." Elizabeth mumbled before trudging up the stairs and out the door. That didn't work out exactly how she planned, but at least she said sorry. That was the important thing.

When she finally returned to the car, Elizabeth found that her father was already inside the vehicle and dozing off as he waited. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hopped into the car, slamming the door extra hard to wake up her sleeping father. Weatherby jumped and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Elizabeth, what time is it?"

"Time for you to take me to Forbes Park, now step on it!" She replied happily as Weatherby backed out of the driveway and onto the road. Elizabeth was finally on her way to the Music Festival…and Will Turner.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Come on guys, hurry up we're going to be late!" Will exclaimed, shoving his sister out the door before reaching to pull Jack out as well.

"Would you calm down Will, It's a bloody festival people can arrive when ever they want." Sarah said yawning tiredly. "Why are you so excited anyway?"

"What's not to be excited about, Music Festival equals fun, fun, fun." Will asked with a lopsided grin as he dragged Jack Sparrow out of the house, who was too busy talking on his cell phone to even notice.

Jack Sparrow was a very busy man at the moment; he had so much left to plan and so little time to do it in. Right now, he was busy recruiting people for the ultimate prank and had no time for Will's exuberance.

"Will you shut up, William?" Jack snapped back, covering the phone with his hand before returning to his conversation. "Yes…I got the stuff needed don't you worry…It's going be great...How will I pull this off you say…I'm Jack Sparrow that's how."

Will rolled his eyes as he shoved Jack into his father's car. "Get in, we're leaving."

"Hey wait a second Will, I'm driving." Jack said as he shut the phone and scrambled into the front seat.

"It's my dad's car, so I'm driving."

"Who cares, I'm more reliable." Jack stated with an innocent grin, puffing up his chest.

"Oh, please!" Sarah said, shaking her head. "Let me go get a shovel to pick up all the crap comin' out of your mouth Jack!"

"What, I'm a fine driver!" He insisted, faking shock.

"You don't even have your license!" Will pointed out as he started the car.

"Only cuz the cops took it away!" Jack protested as he sloppily buckled his seatbelt.

"Great argument Jack, I think your winning." Sarah piped in sarcastically. "Will's going to give you the car for sure now."

"Guys just quit it, I can't concentrate." Will snapped back, his eyes never leaving the road. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching Forbes Park, not even Jack Sparrow. William Turner had the perfect plan. He was going to get to the park, find Elizabeth, and together they'd have the most amazing night.

Will sighed happily, grinning from ear to ear. He was so busy day dreaming about Elizabeth that he didn't notice when a cat walked confidently onto the road with a small child chasing after it.

"Will, watch out!" Sarah shouted loudly, snapping Will out of his thoughts fast enough to hit the breaks.

Will stared wide eyed at the small child who quickly picked up his cat and scurried back onto the sidewalk.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "That will never happen again."

"Maybe Jack should have driven after all." Sarah mumbled to herself, causing her cousin to laugh victoriously.

Jack Sparrow's already inflated ego grew two sizes that night.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

The Forbes Park Music Festival was quite the sight to behold. The entire park was decorated with elaborate colors, ribbons, and balloons. There were so many attractions like a petting zoo, rides, food, games, and of course, loud music blearing from large speakers.

Yet, all Elizabeth Swann had done since arriving at the park was sit dejectedly at a table for two, ignoring everyone who came near her just because they were not a certain brown eyed cutie named William Turner.

"Why hello there stranger." Came a familiar voice from behind the very moody Elizabeth Swann.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk with annoying people I hardly know, so if you'd please just go away and leave me alone." She said bluntly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Well I may be annoying at times but I was just kidding about the stranger part, you definitely know me." Will said with a grin, turning Elizabeth's head softly to look at him. "But if you really want me to go…"

"Will!" Elizabeth said with an ecstatic grin, grabbing onto his arm so that he couldn't leave. "Of course I don't want you to go; it's so good to see you."

"I'm really glad I ran into you, do yah mind if I sit down?" He asked shyly, pointing to the chair across from Elizabeth.

"Not at all!" Elizabeth giggled light heartedly. "In fact, I insist."

"Great!" Will replied with a grin, chuckling along with her. Oh how good it sounded to hear her laugh.

"Hey Willy!" Jack called as he engulfed a hotdog, causing Will to groan. Jack Sparrow really had the perfect timing. "Sarah and I are off to take care of some business, if you know what I mean."

"Fine, bye guys." Will said, trying to get rid of them as fast as humanly possible.

"Try not to miss us to much." Sarah called out as her and Jack slowly walked off, snickering loudly.

"What 'business' are they talking about?" Elizabeth asked curiously once they left.

"Aww it's nothing." Will brushed off as he got up and offered Elizabeth his hand. "Want to go check out some rides?"

Elizabeth gladly excepted Will's offer, grinning giddily. "Sure, but as soon as I get you on one of those rides where you can't escape the question I'm asking you again."

Will laughed as he smiled warmly down at Elizabeth, who returned the kind gesture with a smile of her own. "I look forward to it."

They walked hand in hand through the park, ignoring the looks they were receiving from some of the people that passed them as they searched for the perfect ride to start out their evening.

"Shall we go on that one?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at the Ferris wheel.

"Only if I get to choose the next one." Will joked as they ran like children toward the ride.

"Deal." She giggled as he helped her onto the Ferris wheel.

"Alright, you all know the rules." A park employee said as he buckled them in. "No standing up or putting your hands outside of the ride."

"Aye, aye captain." Will said, saluting the worker. Elizabeth shoved him playfully, laughing with him as the ride began. The worker rolled his eyes before rubbing them tiredly. "It's going to be one of _those_ days" He thought.

As the ride began, taking them high above the town they now both resided in, William and Elizabeth couldn't help but grin as they held onto each other's arms tightly. Things were turning out just as Will and Elizabeth hoped they would, and both could hardly believe it. Elizabeth felt as if she had known Will forever and not for only a few days. It was an odd feeling and she was enjoying every minute of it, absolutely amazed at how comfortable she was with him already. Elizabeth secretly thanked the inventor of the Ferris wheel for creating the seats so small, loving the feeling of Will so close to her. Elizabeth was practically shivering with excitement.

"I've died and gone to heaven." She admitted silently, letting out a sigh of bliss as Will put a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "Want my jacket?"

_"Damn straight I do!"_ She felt like screaming, but instead she shook her head and smiled. "No thanks, I'm not really cold."

"Ok." He smiled before looking out at the scenery. "The town looks so calm and beautiful from up here."

"It does." Elizabeth agreed, leaning into Will's warm embrace. "No one would ever suspect that the people living here hardly get along."

Will nodded, turning to look at Elizabeth with a look of anxiety washing over his features. "Have you…heard anything…about me?"

Elizabeth watched Will for a moment before nodding. "A few things yes, but it hasn't changed what I think of you."

"What do you think of me, Miss Swann?" Will asked shyly, raising an eyebrow.

"First of all, call me Elizabeth." She ordered, watching Will with mock annoyance. "Secondly, I think that you're a perfect gentleman with a slightly rebellious side."

"So I'm a gentleman rogue eh?" Will chuckled, shaking his head. "I like it."

"Good." She said with a smile, touching his hand softly.

Will grinned back, wrapping his hands around Elizabeth's. "So, do you want to know what "business" Jack and my sister were talking about earlier? We did make a deal that I'd tell you on this ride."

"Yes we did." Elizabeth said excitedly as she sat up straight, causing the seat to rock back and fourth.

"No standing!" They heard the employee warn from far below them.

Will rolled his eyes before looking back at the bashful form of Elizabeth Swann with a twinkle of mirth is eyes. "Than again maybe I shouldn't tell you, it is top secret business after all."

"What, you're teasing me!" She accused, trying hard to glare at William without bursting into laughter herself.

"Yes I know, ok I'll stop." Will said quickly as he leaned back into the seat in an effort to escape Elizabeth's mock death glare. He looked up at her with innocent eyes and smiled, making her melt like putty in his hands. Will could not help but notice how beautiful she looked tonight or how beautiful she was period.

"You look amazing tonight Elizabeth." Will blurted out before he could stop himself, growing a nice shade of red.

Elizabeth smiled appreciatively, blushing slightly as well. "Thank you Will that's so sweet, but stop trying to change the subject!"

"Oh fine." He said, pouting like a child. "I'll tell you, but first you must pinky swear not to tell another soul."

Elizabeth giggled and nodded excitedly. She remembered fondly doing the exact same thing with the little boy her grandmother used to babysit. Oh how much William reminded her of him. "Ok, I solemnly pinky swear."

"Good." Will grinned before looking around stealthily, motioning for Elizabeth to come closer. "Alright, here I go…"

"Oh do hurry up Will, the ride's almost over." She moaned, causing Will to smile. Elizabeth was just how he remembered her to be, stubborn, spirited, and impatient. He loved her that way, it was refreshing and rare. Not many were like Elizabeth Swann, Will found most people to be predictable and utterly boring. Elizabeth was the exact opposite which William found incredibly charming.

"Jack is going to try and pull the biggest prank in Cambridge history tonight at the Music Festival when the clock strikes midnight." Will explained all in one breath before waiting anxiously for Elizabeth's reaction.

"He is! Are you a part of it to?" She squealed in excitement, causing the seat to shake once again.

"Don't make me come up there!" The employee yelled. Will waved down at him lazily in response before answering Elizabeth.

"I didn't want any part of it this time because I wanted to spend all of my time you with." He said bashfully, looking down at his feet.

Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear as she squeezed his hand softly, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad that you did Will." She whispered, snuggling into his warmth as Will held her tightly against him, smiling widely as well.

When the ride was finally over, Will and Elizabeth hopped out of their seat, bid the angry employee farewell, and went looking for some food.

"That punch looks pretty good." Elizabeth pointed out, reaching for a cup.

"Don't drink that!" Will said quickly, slapping the drink out of her hand before she could take a sip.

"Hey!" She growled, putting her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with it?"

"Jack put laxatives in all of the punch bowls." Will stated, laughing at the wide eyed look Elizabeth was giving him. "That's why people have been running to the bathrooms all night, I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have noticed." She said, bursting into laughter. "Where did he even get the laxatives from?"

"His grandfather's medicine cabinet." Will replied as he bought some cotton candy for them to share. "Here, this might sit a little better than the punch would of."

"You guys are too much." She said, shaking her head in amusement as she accepted the tasty treat.

"Oh, the laxatives are only the beginning." Will boasted as they walked through the park. Elizabeth was listening intently to every word Will had to say, never had she felt this much excitement in one day. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see what else East Side had up its sleeve.

"What else are you guys planning?" She asked curiously, taking a bite from their cotton candy. "I don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"Don't worry, I already told everyone not to even try pranking you." Will assured her, smiling warmly. "Everyone knows that you are completely off bounds."

Elizabeth smiled thankfully at Will, enjoying how protective he was of her before pulling him toward an eerie looking attraction near the back of the park. A sign near it read "psychic", which made it all the more compelling. Elizabeth came to this festival craving romance and enchantment, now it looked as if she was going to get both. "I wonder what this is."

"Haven't seen it before, it must be new."Will stated, his voice filled with curiosity. "Wanna take a look?"

"But of course." Elizabeth replied, linking arms with Will as they strolled into the peculiar looking tent. The inside of the attraction was even odder than the outside. It was filled with strange looking objects in jars, on tables, and hanging on the walls and ceiling. There were even shrunken heads on the shelves and large jars of dirt.

A lone crystal ball sat on a table in the very centre of the room, begging them to take a look. Images seemed to be swirling in it. Within the crystal ball, Will and Elizabeth could see the image of a beautiful woman embracing a man wearing a blue bandana tightly as if fearing to let go, before the illustration switched abruptly to a large ship with black sails floating into the horizon. They looked at each other with wide eyes, as if asking one another if they had really just witnessed that or if it was all a surreal dream.

Will scampered over to the mysterious object with Elizabeth close behind. Both were grinning like two children that were just let into a candy shop.

"I see great things in your future, lovely lady." Will said to Elizabeth, mimicking a psychic's voice as he waved his hands over the object. "What's this? A handsome man has just walked into your life it would seem."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth giggled, leaning in to take a closer look at the mystical ball.

"Hands off da ball Turnah, I promised Merlin himself that I'd keep it safe from the grubby little hands of mortals such as yerself." A woman said from behind the couple in a thick Jamaican accent, causing Will and Elizabeth to jump. They both turned abruptly around to stare at a very strange looking woman clad in gypsy clothing. She wore weird trinkets around her neck and odd bracelets around her wrists. Even her dreadlocked hair looked peculiar. Yet, something seemed oddly familiar about this woman that neither Will nor Elizabeth could figure out.

"Well, well look who it is." She said with a wicked grin, moving closer to the apprehensive couple. "Da name is Tia Dalma and there's really no need ta be fearin' me young ones."

The assurance from the strange woman did not seem to calm their nerves, but it was clear to them that this was obviously the psychic that the sign outside was referring to. Tia Dalma was watching Will and Elizabeth intently, sending them both unreadable looks. The eerie feeling that this woman seemed to know way more about them than they knew about her or even themselves, made them all the more uncomfortable.

"How did you know my name?" William demanded to know as he stepped protectively in front of Elizabeth.

"I know more than just your name William Turner." She said with a grin, showing them her old and worn teeth. She seemed to be finding it very amusing at how protective Will was of Elizabeth, and neither of them knew exactly why. "I know your past, present, future, and even yer family's colorful history young Turnah."

"But how-."

"And Elizabeth Swann…" Tia Dalma interrupted, jingling her dreadlocked hair as she spoke. "Fancy seeing you here wit William of course, how very surprising."

"This isn't possible." Elizabeth breathed, stepping closer to Will for comfort. "We've never met before, how do you know who I am?"

"I'm a bloody psychic, didn't you read the sign?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't really expect us to believe you were the real thing?" Will wondered, exchanging looks with Elizabeth.

"Expect the unexpected dear William, I am the real thing." Tia Dalma insisted, sitting down in front of her precious crystal ball. "So lad enlighten me, have ye told da lovely Elizabeth Swann yer connected te her childhood?"

"I…uh." Will stammered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Tell her boy." The psychic coaxed with a wave of her hand. "Tis now or never, show her da bracelet dat ties the two of you together."

Will turned wide eyed to Elizabeth, who was watching him with a puzzled expression on her visage.

"What is it Will, you can tell me." She whispered as she touched his arm softly, sending electricity through them both.

Will sighed and looked up into her hazel brown eyes and saw nothing but love and trust illuminating from them. He smiled warmly at Elizabeth, softly touching her cheek. Will then took her hand in his and together they moved his right sleeve up, exposing the old bead necklace that was created for him many years ago by the same girl that now stood shell shocked in front of him now. Elizabeth let out a gasp as she touched the bead necklace gently, looking up at Will with wide and water eyes.

"I had to turn it into a bracelet after it broke, but I've never once taken it off just like I promised." Will whispered, wiping the tears from Elizabeth's cheeks. "It's me Lizzie; I'm the little boy your grandmother used to babysit."

"I knew it!" Elizabeth sobbed, jumping into Will's arms. "Oh Will, deep down I just knew."

Will laughed and cried along with her, twirling Elizabeth in the air.

"Some tings never change." Tia Dalma muttered, rolling her eyes at the touching moment before her.

"I don't know how you knew, but thank you Tia Dalma." Elizabeth said as Will nodded in agreement.

"I did not bring ye together child, fate did." She proclaimed, holding up her hand. "There is a destiny about you both that can only be fulfilled if your together."

"A destiny?" Will repeated, watching the psychic with confusion.

"All I can tell you for now William and Elizabeth Turnah is that separately you are both easily conquered, but together you are unstoppable." Tia replied passionately, staring hard at the couple as she spoke. They both stared back at her blankly, unsure of what to say.

"Did she say Elizabeth Turner?" Will whispered to Elizabeth, who shrugged her shoulders with bewilderment.

"Now that'll be twenty dollars for this session please." Tia Dalma said quickly, holding her hand out expectantly.

"You want us to pay you for this?" Elizabeth asked, sighing loudly.

"Psychics have to eat to my dear, now a cheque or cash will be fine."

Will sighed and dug into his pocket fishing out a twenty dollar bill. "Here"

Tia Dalma swiped the money from his hand and held it up to the light, checking to see if it's legit. "Excellent, the price has been met."

"You know what I've never really understood?" Elizabeth wondered out loud as her and Will made their way toward the entrance.

"What's that?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Why don't psychics ever win the lottery?"

Will thought about it for a moment before looking back at Ta Dalma for an explanation.

"I…I don't know." She stammered, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll get back to you on that one."

Will and Elizabeth laughed as they left the tent hand in hand. "You know that was very odd but I'm glad it happened." Elizabeth said, grinning up at Will.

"Me too." He agreed, pulling Elizabeth close to him.

Suddenly, there was a strong wind that swirled around the couple, leaving them both unable to see and gasping for air. When they finally opened their eyes and looked around, they noticed that the tent and everything to do with Tia Dalma was now gone.

They stood there staring at the empty spot that the tent once took up, before Will gulped loudly and finally spoke.

"It…did happen…didn't it?"

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that I've finally found you Will, that's all that matters."

"You're right." Will grinned as they walked back toward the main attractions of the festival. "Now let's go find some more cotton candy."


	5. Pranked!

**Strength in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

James Norrington trudged aimlessly through Forbes Park, his hands resting deep in his pockets. Earlier that night, James foolishly let it slip to his parents that Elizabeth was attending this year's Music Festival and had asked him to go, to which he clearly declined. After that defining confession, his parents shoved him out the door saying that James needed to spend more time with people his own age and less time in front of a computer screen staring purposeless at one dimensional characters.

Even though James did put up quite a fight when he flat out refused to go with Elizabeth, he did feel guilty for leaving her no choice but to go alone and he was even a little curious as to see if she had actually found the elusive William Turner at the park.

As he sharply turned a corner, James ran straight into none other than Sarah Turner who was for one reason or another sopping wet. James looked down at his wet shirt with annoyance, groaning loudly before realizing with embarrassment that he had fallen right on top of Sarah Turner.

"Watch where you're going next time Norrington." She grumbled bashfully, kicking him off of her.

"Why are soaking wet Turner, or do I really want to know?" James snapped back as he dusted himself off.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the dork that was James Norrington, smirking as she waved her hair around in an effort to further soak him. "For your information, I volunteered at a water event a little while a go. You know the one where you sit above a small pool and people try to hit a target with a ball and-."

"Save it, I don't really care." He interrupted, holding his hands up idly.

"Oh that's right I forgot, you only find geeky stuff like homework and ugly plaid shirts interesting, I'm so tempted to call the show What Not to Wear by the way." Sarah chuckled, tugging hard on the tie James had around his neck. "You look like your forty!"

"How I look is none of your concern, at least I can afford good clothes." James hissed, causing Sarah to snort loudly.

"If you can afford good clothes than why do you insist on dressing like that?" She bounced back, smiling widely.

"I'm getting tired of this Turner, I came here looking for your bother actually so if you could just direct me to where he is-"

"Why are you looking for Will?" Sarah questioned, narrowing her eyes defensively.

"My friend Elizabeth Swann came here looking for him earlier today and I need to know where she is." James sighed, scratching his arms nervously.

"Yes I know that, I saw them both looking quite happy before what's the big deal?" She said, shrugging her shoulders.

James raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl in front of him, a look of confusion evident on his face. "Why is it that you don't care that your brother is hanging out with some new girl from West Side?"

"Elizabeth is different." She replied, waving her hand in the air.

"How?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but we've known her since as long as I can remember you nosy dork." Sarah explained, laughing at the look on James' face. "Her grandma used to babysit Will and me when we were kids."

"You have, she did?" He breathed, shaking his head with shock.

"Yeppers." Sarah confirmed before skipping passed a flabbergasted James Norrington.

"Hey wait a minute!" He shouted, ignoring the arrogant stares he was receiving from onlookers as he chased after Sarah Turner.

"What do you want now?" She asked, smirking at James as he heaved heavily from the short run, leaning his hands tiredly against his knees. "You don't get a lot of exercise do you?"

"I beg to differ." He chocked out, trying desperately to catch his breath as Sarah raised her eyebrows at him. "I exercise my brain on a daily basis."

"Oh please!" She giggled, tears of amusement coming to her eyes.

James rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood impatiently in front of Sarah, waiting for her to stop laughing.

"What do you do, practice your math during the summer holidays?" She asked sarcastically, bursting into another fit of giggles when James didn't reply. "You do, don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with brushing up on your academic skills while away from school." James stated calmly as Sarah rolled on the ground with side splitting laughter.

James watched her with secret amusement, feeling his own laughter gurgling up into his throat as he looked away in an effort to control it.

"You really are a geek Norrington." Sarah giggled as James gave in and began laughing hard himself.

"I really am aren't I?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

Soon, both were beyond hysterics, laughing so loud and freely that their sides began to ache. Neither could remember ever laughing so hard and without a care in their entire lives. But with that sobering thought, James was brought back to reality as he stopped abruptly.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor mate." Sarah teased with a grin, actually enjoying herself in the presence of someone she thought so different from her. She was starting to think that she had been terribly wrong. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

"Yes well, I doubt it will happen again." James admitted, coughing to clear his dry throat. And with that, Sarah knew things were back to the way they were, probably never to change again. A small part of her saw this as a challenge she wanted to beat and conquer. Perhaps one day she and James Norrington could actually be friends.

"Well, well look who we have here." Jack grinned as he swaggered toward James Norrington.

"Jack Sparrow, drunk as usual it would seem."

The East Side prankster looked taken aback by this accusation as he swayed back an fourth rhythmically. "Why do yah say that?"

"Jack, you could smell your breath from a mile away." Sarah sighed, holding her hand up to her nose.

"Oh." He said with a foolish grin before he turned his attention back to James.

"So what can we do for you Mister Norrington?" Jack slurred as he bowed mockingly in front of him.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Swann…"

"Oh and why's that neighbor?" A familiar feminine voice asked from behind the trio, causing them all to swiftly turn around.

There in the near distance was Elizabeth and William walking hand in hand toward them with giant grins plastered on their surreal faces, could they be any happier?

"James, I didn't think you were coming."

"I wasn't until…Elizabeth don't walk so close to him, people might get the wrong idea!" James yelped as he tried to pull his friend away from Will Turner, who liked like he had just been struck by what James had just said.

"What 'wrong idea' pray tell might people get?" Elizabeth questioned as she tore herself away from James and walked briskly back to where William was standing.

"Heehaw cowboy, I smell a show down." Jack whispered to Sarah, grinning like a fool.

"People might think that you and Turner are you know…a couple or something." James managed, trying to choose his words very carefully.

"Oh is that so?" Elizabeth said, raising her eye brow as she smiled warmly up at Will. "I don't see the problem with that."

"You don't see the…ugh!" James groaned, slapping his forehead. "You two can't ever be together!"

"Why's that?" William growled, stepping dangerously close to James Norrington as if daring him to say something else.

"Back off Turner, Elizabeth doesn't know what she's getting herself into." He warned, trying his best to meet Will's intimating gaze with a hard look of his own.

Elizabeth looked from one man to the other with growing impatience; this had gone on for long enough. She groaned in aggravation and decided to take this into her own hands and do something about it, there was far too much testosterone in the air. Elizabeth growled with annoyance as she wiggled her way in between the two men, standing protectively in front of Will Turner. "Both of you stop it, violence never solved anything."

"Sure it has luv, don't you take history?" Jack asked, grinning devilishly. "Our people's past is one battle after another."

"And look where it's gotten us." Sarah mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Well I don't need this guy telling me who I can and can't see!" Will fumed, his temper flaring as he glared angrily at James. "You don't even know me yet you for some reason think that I don't care about Elizabeth when that's-."

"If you did care about Elizabeth than you'd do the right thing and steer clear of her!" James interrupted, causing Elizabeth to growl with frustration.

"There's no way that I'm ever going to stay away from Will or vice versa, so you can just quit trying!" She declared, her eyes full of burning anger as Will stood proudly beside her with a smile of beaming determination on his face.

James shook his head at them, sighing sadly. "One day I know you will realize what I've told you all along, I just hope you don't get hurt in the process Elizabeth. Will Turner is no good!"

"I would never hurt her." Will swore as he looked away in an effort to hide the hurt expression that was so clear on his face, but Elizabeth caught it immediately. She could read Will like a book. Elizabeth placed her hand softly on his face, lifting his head up to look at her. Their brown eyes met as everything else faded away. They were back in their own secret world that only William and Elizabeth know how to get to, it was their and theirs alone.

"I have faith in you William." Elizabeth whispered, hugging him tightly against her. "I know that you'd never hurt me."

"I'm glad someone believes in me." He murmured into Elizabeth's hair, stroking her cheek gently.

Elizabeth smiled blissfully into Will's chest, savoring the feeling of him so close to her as they shared their moment together.

"Unbelievable." James muttered, rolling his eyes before turning to look at Sarah and Jack for assistance. All they did however was smirk at each other before waving happily at James.

"You're doing great." Jack mouthed to him, giving James a thumbs up.

Just then, Jack's cell phone began to ring loudly, causing Will and Elizabeth return to reality as everyone turned to look back at Jack.

"I'll just be a moment friends." Jack promised as he smiled toothily, flipping open his cell phone and bringing it to lean against his ear. "Yellow, Sparrow here."

"Who answers the phone like that?" James muttered with disbelief, rolling his eyes.

"Only Jack Sparrow." Sarah chirped, laughing light heartedly.

"Yes well Elizabeth, let's go home now alright? We've been here long enough." James pleaded with her, completely ignoring the look he was receiving from Will.

"The night is hardly over, James."

"In fact…" Jack interjected as he shoved his phone back in his pocket with a mischievous grin and placed his arm around James' tense shoulders. "It's only just beginning."

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden you evil cousin of mine?" Sarah teased, already knowing the answer to her question.

"It's almost time." He whispered to her with excitement filling his slurred voice before he turned to look at the rest of his mismatched gang.

"I propose that we all start walking toward the centre of the park mates, they've always got something, er, interesting going on there right about now." Jack said, shoving Will and Elizabeth in the direction of it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." James mumbled quickly, rubbing his palms together nervously as he tried to walk away. "I was just leaving anyway."

"Oh don't be like that James, it'll be fun." Sarah quipped, smiling innocently as she pulled James along with her.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

At the very center of the park was a beautiful fountain that was lit up with various lights that brightly shone in the darkness. Sparkling pennies that were once wished upon now lay at the bottom of the fountain, causing it to become quite bewitching. If it weren't for all of the 21st century technology that surrounded the large park, like the brand new sprinkler system or the blaring speakers, the fountain alone would have given Forbes Park a look of true enchantment that night.

Off to the side of the angelic fountain, stood four scruffy looking men anxiously waiting for arrival of none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Wait here." Jack said to Will before scampering over to the four East Siders with a fake grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there mate." He said to the leader of the four, Joel Tucker, a die hard hater of West Side that loathed them with a passion. Jack found him frightening but there for him none the less when pranking West Side was involved. He was the man Jack had been talking to earlier that night on his cellular phone.

Elizabeth watched Jack chat idly with the four men before looking up at William, curiosity etched on her face. "Jack's up to something isn't he?"

Will only smiled roguishly and wiggled his eye brows, causing Elizabeth to squeal with excitement.

"It's this prank you've been talking about, it's going to happen soon am I right?"

Before Will could reply, a female's voice interrupted him.

"Hello there William." A girl with long wavy hair and bright green eyes purred seductively as she swayed her hips from side to side, much to Elizabeth's disgust.

"Um hey…" Will said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Elizabeth, this is Vanessa McAlester she goes to my school."

"Our school William." She said, flipping her hair as she laughed.

"Hi." Elizabeth replied stonily, narrowing her eyes at the impending threat. There was something about this girl that rubbed her the wrong and Elizabeth was almost positive that it was the way she acted toward Will, or maybe she was just plain jealous. Either way, she never wanted to see another girl, especially this one, look at _her_ William that way again.

"Yah, what ever." Vanessa huffed, glaring daggers at the equally annoyed Elizabeth before turning her attention back to Will. "So, having fun at the festival?"

"I was up until this point." He replied with an innocent grin, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"Uh huh, well if you ever get bored of _these_ people just come find me." Vanessa said conceitedly, completely ignoring the look of absolute death Elizabeth was giving her.

"That will never happen." Will snapped back, his face red with anger as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and stood proudly beside James.

"We people are much more interesting than you." Elizabeth spat back, snuggling closer to William with a smirk. The two girls stood glaring at one another for what felt like an eternity, claws ready to come out for the kill.

James Norrington watched Will with awe, unable to believe that he had just subtly stood up for him in front of people after James had put him down so immensely and cruelly before. Up until this point, him and Will rarely even looked at each other let alone spoken. Barely three friendly words had ever been exchanged (if ever) between them until today, yet here Will was taking a protective stance beside James Norrington as if they were real friends. Did William feel the need to protect James just because he was comrades with Elizabeth, or was this just how he was and James had never noticed it before? He didn't know.

"Well I better get going; I'm taking pictures of the Festival for the Newspaper." Vanessa said arrogantly as she sent Elizabeth one last glare and for cruel effect, blew Will a kiss before stalking off. Will was too busy holding Elizabeth back as she tried to lunge at the brown haired vixen to even notice.

"She isn't worth it love." He soothed, pressing his cheek against hers. Elizabeth seemed to relax at this, breathing in a sharp breath.

"See you later William." Vanessa called, looking back at them with jealously flashing through her eyes.

"God I hope not." Will replied, causing laughter to finally erupt from Elizabeth.

"Hey by the way, did you get a nose job? It's not noticeable honest!" Sarah shouted out to Vanessa, who flipped her off angrily as she walked even faster away from them, holding a hand in front of her nose.

"I really hope we don't see her EVER again, she makes me want to pull my hair out." Elizabeth growled, sending one last glare at the retreating form of Vanessa McAlester.

"That makes two of us." Will agreed, nodding. "She's always been like that, completely spoiled and annoying. Her just as full of it father owns half the stuff on the West Side and her brothers hate my guts."

"It's too bad she doesn't." Elizabeth muttered, glaring at the spot where Vanessa was standing only minutes ago. "Why do her brothers hate you?"

"Old family rivalry." Will sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing to be worried about, but I wouldn't trust Jordan and Jonathan McAlester."

"Big words about trust from someone like you." James snorted, causing Sarah to stomp hard on his foot.

"Ow!" He yelped, hopping on one foot.

"You deserved it."

"Hey Willy!" Jack called, waving his hands in the air with excitement."Get over here mate, NOW!"

"Come on." Will said, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "We wouldn't want to keep Wacko Jacko waiting."

"Why, what's going on?" James asked nervously as they reached Jack Sparrow and the other men from East Side, who were watching Elizabeth and James with narrowed eyes and cold frowns.

"What are they doing here?" Joel demanded, glaring angrily at them.

"They're with us." Will said sternly as he held Elizabeth closely.

Joel shrugged carelessly before turning his attention back to Jack. "Ready mate?"

"Just about." He replied with a grin before reaching into his pocket and fishing out a small digital device. Jack than inspected it carefully before smiling. "Now I'm ready."

"This _is_ the prank isn't it?" Elizabeth squealed, causing Will to laugh.

"Yep, this is the prank."

"What prank??" James stammered, looking around wilding. "I was never informed of any prank!"

"Keep your geeky flannel pants on Norrington geeze. Sarah said with a grin, patting him hard on the back. James didn't catch the significants of her words, but he would soon enough.

"Alright peeps, lets part one of the prank commence." Jack chimed, pressing down hard on the large red button on his little electrical device.

Suddenly, the large sprinkler system was activated throughout the park except where Jack and his crew were standing, soaking everyone to the bone.

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth in an effort to hide some of the laughter that was bursting out of her like the water that was shooting out from the ground as James stood in dumbstruck awe, surveying the area with wide eyes.

People were running in every direction, trying to escape the sprinklers that were virtually everywhere. The clowns that were once blowing up balloons now had the face paint on their own faces running down into a puddle beneath their feet. People of all shapes and sizes were shoving each other out of the way as they tried to find their keys that would open their dry cars; even children were being tossed out of the way by some of the adults. Some people were so extreme that they were lunging at the ground, covering their expensive purses and jewelry from the water with their own bodies. The dramatic build up of these people really made it a sight to behold.

"How did you manage to tinker with the sprinkler system Jack, you sly devil!" Will laughed, playfully shoving his cousin.

"The nice old man that works the new sprinklers is an old drinking buddy of my dad's, so he pulled a few strings for me." He explained, howling with laughter. "Jack Sparrow never disappoints, but this only the beginning mates just wait for the finale."

"This is unbelievable." James mumbled, shaking his head with disbelief.

"Isn't it though?" Sarah yelled above the roaring of the sprinklers, laughing hard along with Will and Elizabeth.

Than, as if timed, the sprinklers ceased their rampage on West Side as a deafening silence fell over the park like a thick blanket.

"Part Two of prank commences now." Jack whispered as he nodded once to Joel, who got the signal immediately and yelled out the chosen jig that brought hidden East Siders running bursting out of every corner of the park, armed with cans of Whipped cream and a license to prank.

"Wahoo!" They shrieked, splattering random people with the white fluffy substance. After that, the four men that had been standing near Joel, ran out into the park and began pantsing the people who had been marked with the whipped cream.

"Ok the next time you guys do something like that I am so in!" Elizabeth squealed, jumping into Will's arms with excitement.

"Deal." He laughed, hugging her tightly. Elizabeth had a small dot of whipped cream on the tip of her nose that gave William the sudden urge to just lick it off, but of course he resisted letting the gentleman within him kick in.

"Sometimes I wish I was really bad." Will said out loud, causing Elizabeth to giggle as James rolled his eyes.

Jack smirked at them before he caught glimpse of a very soaked Vanessa McAlester holding onto a camera no doubt given to her by the Cambridge Times Newspaper tightly. He scampered over to her and yanked the camera out of her hands.

"Smile West Side, you've just been pantsed by Jack Sparrow." He said, snapping millions of shots of his pranked victims.

The local newspaper was going to have some very interesting photos courteously of Jack come morning. People with their pants between their knees and whipped cream on their faces would make for a very amusing headline, not to mention that some of the victims were still suffering from the effects of Jack's laxatives.


	6. Burglary

**Strength in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Their night of adventure and excitement was coming to a close though William and Elizabeth did not seem to notice as they sat comfortably in front of the park's entrance, waiting patiently for Elizabeth's father to arrive. The park had long settled from its bombardment of prankery, now the only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling through the trees that secluded the lovely park from the parking lot located just outside of it. Everyone had gone home save for Sarah who had gone to the bathroom and Jack who was being chased by park authorities for his wild prank. Will and Elizabeth were finally left alone to sit in each other's arms, content in gazing into one another's eyes for as long as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home Will?" Elizabeth asked, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Yah, it would be out of your way and I've got Jack and Sarah to walk home with anyway." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh alright." She whispered softly, smiling happily into Will's chest.

"Besides, I'll see you tomorrow at my dad's car shop right?" Will asked nervously, his voice filled with hope.

"Do you even have to ask?" Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling sweetly up at him. Will was about to reply when a loud honk made them both jump. They looked out in the direction of the parking lot that was hidden behind the thick pine trees where they knew a lone Escalade sat.

"That's probably my dad, I better go." Elizabeth said with a smile as she wiggled out of Will's arms with much difficulty since he didn't seem ready to let her go just yet. Will tugged lightly on her arms, pulling her back toward him. Elizabeth put up no fight as she fell back onto Will's lap with a giggle.

"You're not making this easy you know." She smirked, swatting him playfully on the arm.

"Do you have to go so soon?" He pouted, watching her with puppy dog eyes that made her melt into a puddle on the ground.

"I'm afraid so Willy." Elizabeth purred into his ear, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Willy eh?" He remarked with a grin, raising his eyebrow.

"I heard Jack call you it earlier and decided that it is now your new nickname." Elizabeth said with an innocent grin, causing Will to chuckle.

"But now I really must go."

"If you really must." Will sighed, kissing her softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow my Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled up at him sweetly as she turned around and began walking toward her car, only to stop abruptly to look back at William.

"I forgot something." She said, smiling seductively.

"You did?" Will asked, looking around to see if he could locate what Elizabeth was missing. "What is it you forgot?"

"This." She whispered, running briskly to William, jumping into his arms and claiming his lips with her own.

Will's eyes went wide at Elizabeth's bold move before he smiled into their kiss, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly toward him.

Though short, it was a kiss full of sweet promise as they separated, resting their foreheads against one another. Will and Elizabeth stood gazing at each other for either a few minutes or a lifetime when another honk was heard.

Elizabeth sighed, hugging Will tightly. "Now I really need to go."

"I'll walk you to your car." He offered, gently taking Elizabeth's hand into his as they slowly made their way through the trees and toward the parking lot.

As they continued to trek down the dirt trail, Elizabeth noticed that Will had grown abnormally quiet. _"Was I too forward?"_ Elizabeth wondered silently, her mind becoming overcome by anxiety.

"Elizabeth." Will spoke, his eyes glued nervously to the dirt path before them.

"Yes Will?"

"I, uh, there's something I wanted to, er, ask you." He stammered, palms sweaty with unspoken worriment.

"What it is, you can tell me." Elizabeth coaxed him as they locked eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted out, gulping nervously.

Elizabeth would have laughed at the fearful expression on Will's face if she wasn't so overcome by pure excitement. She was beyond ecstatic at what he had just asked her, but Will took her silence as a bad thing and started to back track.

"I mean, uh, I know I'm not perfect or anything and we have a lot of catching up to do but-."

"Of course I'll go out with you!" Elizabeth proclaimed with a grin, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You will? That's great!" He breathed, smiling like a fool from ear to ear. Will slowly moved his head down to hers for another kiss when a voice interrupted them.

"Elizabeth is that you?" They heard her father call from somewhere in front of them; it was far too dark to know for sure.

"Yah dad, I'm coming." She replied loudly, her eyes never leaving Will Turner as she touched his face softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"For sure, we've got a date to plan after all." Will said with a wink, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"Goodnight." She whispered, giving him one last peck on the lips before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Will said quickly, pulling her back toward him.

"Will I've got to-."

Before Elizabeth could reply, Will gently pulled her face toward him and kissed her soundly as Elizabeth moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. As their kiss deepened, Will parted his lips giving Elizabeth's tongue more access to his mouth. The couple was forced to soon part due to lack of oxygen as they sent each other dazed grins.

"Thank you for a wonderful time tonight and sweet dreams, Elizabeth." He whispered huskily, kissing her once, twice, three times more before they pulled away.

"Goodnight." Elizabeth giggled like a fool as their noses touched due to the close proximity they were still in, their lips brushing together once more and…

"Elizabeth!"

"Coming father!" She shouted, growling at the interruption, but still thankful that her dad couldn't actually see what they were doing. Elizabeth blew Will one last kiss as she slowly walked away backwards so she could still see William for a while longer. "Bye."

"Until tomorrow." Will grinned as he pretended to catch her kiss with his hand, holding it toward his heart.

Elizabeth squealed with delight as she skipped toward her car, threw open the door, and hopped into the front seat. Her night had turned out even better than she could have ever dreamed of. Not only did she witness an incredible prank occur right before her eyes, but most important of all, she actually kissed Will Turner and was now going on a date with him! Elizabeth giggled hysterically and squealed uncontrollably at the mere though of it, causing her father to look at her suspiciously.

"How was the festival?"

"Perfect!" She exclaimed with a giant grin as she buckled her seat belt and turned up the music, causing her father to wince.

"Want to tell me about it?" Weatherby asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his exuberant daughter.

"Oh don't worry daddy, I'm sure you'll read all about it in tomorrow's paper." Elizabeth stated, giggling at the look on her father's face.

"Why would it be in the newspaper?"

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Wasn't tonight just amazing?" Will asked with a giant grin, dancing in circles around Jack and Sarah.

"Yah it was fun Will." Sarah said, laughing at her brother's flamboyant behavior.

"Are you drunk mate?" Jack asked him, tilting his head to one side as he swaggered down the winding sidewalk. "Quick Will this is a test, I want you to walk in a straight line."

"I'm not drunk Jack." Will laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Than you must be high."

"I'm high on life, Jack!" Will breathed as he began to whistle happily.

"We've lost him." Sarah said, shaking her head in amusement.

Jack was about to make a witty comment about how William was never really found when a voice from behind him interrupted.

"Hey, I've got to talk to you guys." Joel shouted from behind the trio as his gang circled them like vultures.

"Hello there mates." Jack said with a lopsided grin. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"Oh this has got nothing to do with you Jack; your prank was fantastic by the way." Joel congratulated him as if Jack had just won the Nobel price.

"Of course it was, I'm Jack Sparrow after all." He proclaimed proudly, puffing up his chest.

"So why are you here than?" Will questioned, watching them all suspiciously.

"We're here to talk to you actually." Joel replied, staring straight at Will Turner.

"What did he do?" Sarah wondered, narrowing her eyes at Joel Tucker.

"Nothing, that's the problem." Joel countered, cracking his knuckles as he spoke. "You see, while we were all doing our part tonight in making sure Jack's plan happened without a hitch, Will over here was to busy being shall we say, preoccupied with a certain new girl that is certainly _not_ from East Side."

"What I do is none of your business." Will snapped back, glaring angrily at him.

"Oh but it is Turner." Joel replied with a grim smile. "I gotta know where your loyalties lie; I can't let this Elizabeth Swann girl get in the way of that."

"Leave Elizabeth out of this!" Will warned him, his eyes flashing with pure anger.

"Show me that I can Turner, neither of us would want any harm to come to that sweet girl."

"How can I show you?" Will asked through gritted teeth, his temper flaring. He would never let this scum bag or anyone else do anything to harm Elizabeth, not if he could help it.

"Prove to me how much you hate West Side by breaking into one of their mansions and vandalizing completely." Joel proposed as his four gang members grinned their approval.

"What!" Sarah shrieked, stepping protectively beside her big brother. "Do you want him thrown in jail?"

"This really isn't necessary mates." Jack interrupted, waving his hands in the air. "We all know that Will would never trade sides on us, so you can rest easy."

"Speak for yourself Jack because I'm not too sure anymore, Will seems just a little too enamored by this new West Side chick." Joel said, shrugging his shoulders. "Who knows what she'll make him do."

"There's no way I'm doing this." Will spat back, standing his ground for him and Elizabeth, who wasn't here to defend herself.

"How would you even know for sure if Turner went through with it though boss?" One of Joel's cronies asked him.

"Good Point." He said, scratching his chin as he watched Will Turner closely. "Bring me back something from the house you break into so I know you actually did it Turner."

"No." Will rebutted stubbornly, refusing to give in.

"Then I'll have to pay your girlfriend a little visit myself to make sure she knows I'm not messing around and trust me Turner, It won't be pretty." Joel warned him with a smirk.

"I won't let you go near her!" Will roared, his temper flaring as Jack and Sarah held him back from lunging at Joel Tucker.

"Stop Will, you know he's not worth it." Sarah hissed into his ear.

"You leave me no choice William." Tucker snarled at him. "It's either you do what I say or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Fine." Will finally agreed, shaking with anger. "I'll do it."

"Good." Joel said with a wicked grin. "Bring me the stolen item tonight and our deal will be settled."

With that, Tucker and his gang of miscreants took off, leaving Will to contemplate what he had just agreed to.

"Bye, bye now you arses." Jack said, flipping them off.

"What am I going to do?" Will asked, sitting on the side walked with his hands on his head. "I don't want to ruin somebody's house!"

"So don't." Sarah shrugged, sitting next to her brother. "Just go and take something but don't mess up the place, Joel will never know the difference because he'll still get his precious stolen accessory."

"Preciously." Jack agreed, grinning at them as he swayed back and fourth. "We'll hit one of the newer houses cuz they're closer and there will be less of a chance that the owners will even know us since they're new to the town and all."

"Fine." Will sighed, lifting himself up from the ground. "Let's just get this over with."

"Hey Will." Jack said suddenly, watching him with an innocent smile.

"What is it now?" Will asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"While you're in one of those rich houses, mind if you swipe me some rum while you're at it?"

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

The moon was high up in the sky, surrounded by millions of galaxies and dazzling stars that Elizabeth could see perfectly from her balcony.

After Elizabeth had arrived home and bid her family good night, who were all too busy watching some adventure flick in the home theatre to even notice her, she slipped into her comfortable pajamas and was now drinking chocolate milk on her breezy veranda with her cat Charlie to keep her company.

The fat cat Elizabeth and her brother had begged so passionately for their parents to adopt from the Toronto Humane Society almost five years ago was now lying comfortably in his owners lap, purring affectionately as Elizabeth stroked his head gently.

She loved nights like these where she could sit alone and feel like everything was right, every worry, problem, and world issue was taken far away from her by every warm breeze that blew through her hair.

Suddenly, Charlie stood up and began to hiss loudly, the fur on his tail puffing up as he looked out from the veranda with a snarl. Elizabeth watched her cat with growing alarm, never had she seen him act like this before. Something had spooked him terribly and Elizabeth wanted to find out what.

Her heart nearly jumped into her throat when she heard a huge thud come from the bathroom just down the hall from her bedroom. Elizabeth knew that there were thick vines that were easy to climb just below the window in her bathroom that she had stupidly left open. Dread filled her as she thought to herself that someone could very well be breaking into her home. Elizabeth desperately hoped she was wrong as she was the only one upstairs; her entire family had locked themselves in the sound proof home theatre. No one would be able to save her from the creep that was crawling up her wall and into her bathroom!

Elizabeth's mind twisted and turned through needless information in her brain, trying to locate something useful when it shifted to William. He had given her his cell phone number earlier and had promised to always keep his cell phone on. Perhaps she could have her charming prince stop by to get rid of the bad guy?

With clammy hands, Elizabeth flew across her room and found her cell phone. She flipped it open and slowly began dialing Will's number.

As she waited impatiently for William to answer, Elizabeth realized that she could suddenly hear another phone ring. The jingle was much different from the one programmed on her home phones, so she knew it was probably another cell phone. With her own silver phone still grasped tightly in her hands, Elizabeth crept slowly toward her bathroom where the noise was clearly coming from. As she got closer and closer, Elizabeth found that the cell phone's rings kept getting stronger as well.

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath as she placed her cell phone on the ground and put one hand on the door knob. She twisted it slowly as the door creaked open to reveal a nervous and pale Will Turner searching his pockets frantically for his ringing cellular phone.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked loudly with shock before letting out a sigh of relief. At least there wasn't some psychotic killer coming to get her.

"Elizabeth?" He replied, a look of confusion evident on his pale features.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other in unison.

"I live here!" Elizabeth pointed out bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh…"

Of all the houses Will could have chosen from, he had to break into Elizabeth's. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, thinking of what exactly he was suppose to say to explain this now.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother yelled from the end of the stairs. "What are you doing up there, is everything alright?"

"Yah mom, everything is fine, I was just, uh, trying to catch a…mosquito." Elizabeth said lamely, glaring at Will who laughed nervously. "But don't worry, I caught the bloody thing."

"I hope you don't think I'm a pest." Will tried, smiling up at her innocently.

"I'd love to know why you just climbed out of my bathroom window, William." Elizabeth said with an aggravated sigh, raising an eye brow at him. "Is the front door not good enough for you?"

"I, uh…because…um, you see…"

"William, hurry up and steal something so we can get the hell outta here, we don't have all day!" Jack bellowed from outside, earning him a whack on the head from Sarah. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Would you shut up Jack, Will's gonna get caught!" She hissed, causing her brother to groan as he watched Elizabeth's eyes grow wide with disbelief.

"Steal!" She repeated, grabbing Will by the shirt. "You were going to steal from my house!"

"I can explain." Will yelped helplessly, trying his best to calm down Elizabeth.

"Oh, Jack explained perfectly." She remarked, releasing him from her grasps and shaking her head sadly. "I'm so disappointed in you, Will."

Oh no, she said disappointed. That was even worst then being angry Will knew. It meant that he let her down completely, Will had _disappointed_ her.

"Elizabeth, please just hear me out." He pleaded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Was James right all along, Will?" Elizabeth asked him pitifully, tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" Will exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You just climbed out of my window and would have taken something if I didn't catch you when I did, you scared me half to death you know that!"

"I was forced into this!" Will admitted, his eyes full of remorse. "I'm sorry for scaring you by the way."

"Who made you do this?" Elizabeth asked, watching him with mounting curiosity.

"Do you remember Joel Tucker from the park?" He asked her, his eyes flashing with anger. Elizabeth nodded in reply, bidding him to continue. "He thinks that you're making me too soft and that I might become disloyal to stupid East Side."

"What an idiot, that's so ridiculous!" Elizabeth growled, anger boiling inside her.

"Oh I know." Will nodded his agreement. "He told me that if I didn't break into some West Side mansion and wreck it completely, stealing something afterward to show that I actually went through with it, that he'd confront you himself and make you never want to see me again."

"He was probably bluffing." Elizabeth whispered as she toyed with the buttons on Will's shirt.

"He's not joking Elizabeth, this guy has been in jail more times than I can count, he's nothing like me and Jack. " He said with all seriousness, shaking his head. "I would never risk anything happening to you Elizabeth, I swore never to hurt you remember?"

"Oh Will." She sighed, hugging him tightly. "I remember."

He hugged her back, smiling with relief that she seemed to understand why he had ever agreed to go through with something like this.

"So, do you forgive me?" Will asked nervously, his eyes big and sad.

"Yes you silly man, I forgive you." Elizabeth laughed, caressing him softly on cheek. "How could I ever stay mad at something as adorable as you anyway?"

"Thank god." He breathed, kissing her hair softly.

Their touching moment was suddenly interrupted by voices from outside. Will and Elizabeth had long forgotten until now that Jack and Sarah were still waiting for him in Elizabeth's backyard.

"Will, what are you having a party up there?" Sarah moaned loudly. "Hurry up!"

"I'd better go before they wake up your whole neighborhood." Will joked, making his way toward her window.

"Oh wait a second." Elizabeth said, yanking him from the window and pulling him toward the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Come with me." She ordered him quickly, walking into her parent's room and gently opening one of the drawers in their dresser. Elizabeth carefully took out a very expensive looking black berry and handed it over to Will.

"It's my dad's old one, he doesn't even use it anymore." She explained with a smile. "Give it to that idiot Tucker."

"Are you sure?" Will asked her, moving the item around in his hands nervously.

"Don't worry my dad won't even know it's gone, he's always complaining that it just takes up space anyway." Elizabeth shrugged, grinning up at him.

"Meow." The couple heard from behind them as they turned to see fat Charlie waddling in.

"You have a cat?" Will gasped with wide eyes, jumping fearfully behind Elizabeth.

"Yesss…why?" She asked, watching him with amusement. "Don't tell me you're afraid of cats."

"I'm not afraid." He replied as puffed up his chest in an effort to seem tough, but Elizabeth just raised an eyes brow at him and smirked. "Ok I'm terrified."

Elizabeth laughed at him, holding up a wiggling Charlie at him. "Look Willy, the scary kitty is going to attack you."

"I've had bad experiences with cats as a child, they don't like me." He said bashfully, remembering the time Jack decided to throw one into his arms, causing the frightened kitten to shrill loudly and scratch poor Will multiple times on his face.

"Well Charlie seems to like you." Elizabeth smiled as her cat purred and rubbed himself up against Will's tense legs. "He's actually the one who let me know you were here."

"Is he now?" Will said, chuckling softly. "Than I guess I should be thanking him."


	7. Time Flies

**Strength in Numbers**

Author: Orlysluv

Summery: Alternate Universe same crazy characters, modern W/E! In a town split in two by the rich and the poor, six very different individuals from different upbringings and lives find refuge and support in themselves and each other as they create a bond strong enough to even cause the wall between wealth and poor to fall. W/E, J/A, N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

The Toronto Pearson Airport was a large and crowded station that flew 31 million passengers each year, placing it at number 21 in the world ranking.

"Isn't that interesting?" Sarah chirped as she continued reading the small information pamphlet Will plucked from outside the main entrance of the airport.

"Yes, whoopee." Jack drawled, rolling his eyes as they walked through the automatic doors of the highly air-conditioned location.

Jack Sparrow couldn't care less about the ramblings of meaningless statistics. He felt that it was a huge waste of valuable time to generate numbers and charts about information that was bound to change in less than a month. There were only two reasons he had forced himself to wake up at the crack of dawn and haul his tired butt all the way to Toronto, and they were Ana Maria and tasty airport food. Ok, so the food wasn't exactly to die for but Ana Maria was definitely worth it in Jack's opinion.

He had known Ana Maria since the fateful day that he had wandered into her backyard as a young terror of only four. Jack's favorite ball had been accidently tossed into her yard and he needed to get it back, but Ana had found it before him and soon the two began fighting over it like the mature toddlers they were. After that, Jack had decided to "accidently" throw the ball over a couple more times so that he could play some more with his new friend that was every bit as stubborn as he was. The rest as they say, was history.

"How long do you think we're gonna have to wait for?" Jack whined as he sauntered over to a nearby shop that sported a newspaper stand right in front of it.

"I have no clue." Sarah yawned before she noticed that her cousin had begun to carelessly throw newspapers over his shoulder as he pillaged the stand. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the Cambridge Times, my prank better of made front page news or I'm gonna file some sort of grievance. " He explained, his eyes still glued to the newspapers. "I won't stand for it if another lame story about some kid rescuing a cat out of a tree beats out my history making prank."

Will sighed with aggravation as he picked up the forgotten newspapers from the floor and placed them neatly back on the stand. "Please reframe from getting us kicked out of the airport Jack, we promised Ana Maria that we'd be here."

"That's exactly why I'm…Aha! I found it." Jack grinned proudly, waving the winning paper in the air.

"Congrats Jack, here's a gold star." Sarah smirked, shaking her head with amusement.

Jack Sparrow chuckled victoriously as he gave his cousins a mock bow, not noticing what so ever that the irritated shop keeper had made his way behind the laughing teenager.

"Uh, Jack?" Sarah whispered quickly, motioning for him to stop talking and turn around.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack wondered, raising an eye brow at his cousin. "Have you lost yer voice luv?"

"Turn around." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Jack did what he was told and swayed his body around to meet the eyes of the shop's latest associate, a large man with an angry glare.

"You have to pay for that." He stated, watching Jack with a hard look.

"Do I? Do I really?" Jack asked innocently, backing up slowly from the store associate with the paper tucked securely in his hands. "You know there was a time when newspapers were given out to the public for free, I miss those times. "

The older man was about to retort when Will intervened by coming up quickly from behind Jack and pushing him forcefully back toward the man.

"How much is it sir, my friend here will be more than happy to pay." He said pleasantly, throwing Jack a look.

Jack Sparrow groaned but got the message as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets to try and fish out some change.

"I've got two pennies and some fluff." He declared, laughing innocently as the store keeper turned red in the face.

"Hold on a second, I'll pay for that oaf's paper I suppose." A familiar voice spoke from behind them, causing the trio to break into grins.

They all swiftly turned just in time to see Ana Maria drop her suitcases where she was standing and open up her small purse.

With a happy grin, Jack Sparrow swaggered over to his old friend and enveloped her into a hug, awkward as it was since she still had her purse nestled securely in her arms. "Ana Maria, fancy seeing you here luv."

"I've been back for less than an hour and I'm already footing the bill for you." She growled mockingly as she kissed his cheek warmly.

"Want some help with these bags?" Will asked with a grin as Ana Maria paid the impatient store keeper.

"That would be great, thanks Will." She replied before glaring at Jack. "At least someone knows how to treat a woman."

"What are you talkin' about?" Jack grinned, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know how to treat a woman just fine"

"Ha, I object!" Ana Maria said with a smirk.

"Object all you want Miss World Traveler, but tis the truth. " He stated, showing off his trademark grin.

"I went across the country you idiot, that's hardly world travelling!"

"Close enough." Jack shrugged before running behind Will in an effort to escape the newspaper Ana Maria chucked at him. "Is that the best you can do, my grandmother can throw better than that!"

"Come here and say that again you baby!" She dared him, laughing loudly at her friend.

"Are you kidding, I'm not afraid of anything!" Jack said in as tough a voice as he could muster, puffing his chest up. "As Simba once proclaimed on the Lion King, I laugh at the face of danger, ha ha ha!"

"Oh yes so tough, I can just picture you sitting in front of the television watching some Disney movie with a stuffed lion in your arms." Ana Maria giggled, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Say what you want dear Ana, but can you do this?" He asked before doing a sloppy hand stand in the middle of the airport, causing people to stare incredulously and children to laugh. Some even tossed money at him as they assumed that he was performing for their pure enjoyment.

"Why thank you kindly." Jack said, accepting the money he received as he pretended to tip an imaginary hat from atop his head.

"Could you be more of an idiot!" Ana said with a laugh, shaking her head as more children gave Jack some change. "This isn't even relevant to what we were talking about!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Jack grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sarah watched her two friends with utter amusement before turning to witness her brother's reaction to Jack and Ana's bickering. He didn't even seem to notice that anything was going on in front of him even though he was looking straight at them. Will's eyes had a faraway look to them as if they could see beyond the walls of the airport and right straight through to Cambridge where no doubt a young woman sat with the same look reflecting in her own eyes. Sarah was positive that Will's wandering gaze was focused on Elizabeth Swann even though she was nearly an hour and a half away. Will was lost in his own little world as usual and Sarah didn't have the heart to disrupt him.

William however could feel two curious eyes burning a hole into the back of his head as he averted his gaze to look at his sister with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She replied with a knowing smile as she turned her attention back to Jack and Ana. "I just can't believe they're fighting already."

Will chuckled light heartedly as Ana Maria grabbed Jack by the ear, making him howl. "Really though, you can't believe it?"

"No, I can."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

The Swann manor was surprisingly quiet as the rising sun glowed strongly from behind the thick trees, its rays of gold unable to wake the sleeping girl that had tightly shut her drapes the night before so that no one could disturb her dreams, fore she knew exactly what she would be dreaming of.

"Bing, bing, bing!"

Elizabeth Swann groaned softly as she turned around in her bed to slam her hand down hard on the alarm clock that was buzzing loudly on the dresser beside her. She remembered the to shut the drapes but she had forgot to unplug her loud and obnoxious alarm clock.

Once securely turned off, Elizabeth sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into her covers, enjoying the warmth it gave her. Truth be told however, it was not the bed sheets that were giving her such warmth and serenity, but a certain brown eyed boy that Elizabeth had earlier shared her first kiss with.

Elizabeth squealed happily as she shut her eyes tightly, hoping sleep would find her again so that she could return to her fantasy world filled with Will Turner and the wonderful time they had together before a certain alarm clock had disrupted her reverie.

Elizabeth could feel sleep overpowering her once more as Will Turner's face lit up in her mind once more, biding her to join him the land of dreams …

"Elizabeth it's time to wake up!" Her mother's voice boomed as she burst into her room and pushed open the large drapes, causing bright light to enter her room and pour onto Elizabeth's annoyed features.

"Ugh no!" She growled, shielding her eyes with her hands. "Go away; I'm not ready to get up."

"It's already noon, you've wasted half of your day doing absolutely nothing!"

_"I did more than enough yesterday to make up for today."_ Elizabeth though smugly as her mother continued to ramble on. Elizabeth tried her very best to ignore the babblings of her mother when something she said really stuck out.

"Your father is taking the car to Mr. Turner's shop at two and it's now…twelve twenty, Elizabeth if you really want to go than you need to hurry up. Go eat some breakfast."

Elizabeth eyes shot open as she let this new information sink in. Yes she thoroughly enjoyed dreams filled with Will, but nothing beat the real thing. She quickly threw the bed sheets off of her as she leaped out of bed and began looking around her room for a change of clothes. "Oh my gosh I almost forgot!"

Katherine Swann smiled smugly as she watched her daughter scramble about, trying her best to get organized and ready. "I knew that would get you up."

"Mom don't just stand there, I need help!" Elizabeth shrieked so loudly that her brother heard her from downstairs and began laughing hysterically.

"Mom can't give you the help you need Lizzie!" He yelled up the stairs as Elizabeth continued to run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh relax, you have plenty of time." Her mother soothed as she walked over to her daughter's desk and picked up the clothes that she had laid out for Elizabeth earlier that day. "Here, I bought this for you yesterday, you can thank me later."

"Aww thanks mum!" Elizabeth smiled, nudging her on the shoulder warmly. "What would I do without you?"

"Wither away into nothing I'm afraid." She laughed, shaking her head in amusement as she watched her daughter with a secret glee in her eye. "But tell me, what is so important about Mr. Turner's car shop that has you running around like some sort of lunatic?"

"Oh it's not the shop exactly…" Elizabeth replied as she looked down at her clothes with fake interest.

"Elaborate please." Her mother pressed on as she put her hands on her hips much in the same fashion Elizabeth uses on a regular basis. Like mother like daughter…

"Umm, uh well there's this guy." Elizabeth started bashfully, wanting desperately to not go down this road with her mother. Who knows where it would lead to? As Elizabeth watched her mother more closely, she noticed that it seemed as if she was hiding something. Like she knew more than she was letting on.

"Could this young man perhaps be the same one that climbed through our bathroom window last night?" Her mother asked, smirking at the look on her daughter's face.

"How do you know about that?" Elizabeth gasped, staring wide eyes at her mother.

"Our basement isn't _that_ sound proof dear, I'm not deaf yet and besides I'm not as dense as your father to actually believe your little excuse about trying to catch a mosquito, so I came upstairs just in time to see you shoving your young man back through the window." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "It was actually very funny to watch."

"Oh." Elizabeth whispered, smiling bashfully. "Why didn't you say something?"

"And risk missing that cute little shade of red on your face, hardly." Katherine Swann laughed, causing Elizabeth to grow even more embarrassed. "If I would have confronted you while Will was still here anyway, your father would have had the poor boy's head nailed to the wall like a hunting trophy."

Elizabeth laughed softly, imagining what would have really happened if her dad saw a boy sneaking into their home late at night. It didn't exactly scream innocence, it was best her father never found out. For her and Will's sake…especially for Will's.

"You won't tell daddy will you?" Elizabeth pleaded, giving her mother an irresistible pouted lip and puppy dog eyes.

"I won't as long as you promise me that it will never happen again."

"I promise!" She swore, nodding her head vigorously. "The next time Will comes over I'll be sure to let you know, and it will not be late at night either."

"Good." Katherine smiled with satisfaction, watching her daughter knowingly. It was quite clear that Elizabeth had grown very fond of Will Turner, and although she wouldn't admit it right now, but the boy was starting to grow on her too. Katherine had a hunch early on that Will was the same little boy her mother used to babysit long ago; Elizabeth had found his boyish charms irresistible than so she knew it would be no different know. William was quickly winning over the Swann family. "Now go get ready before your father leaves without you."

"Ok." Elizabeth agreed, returning her mother's warm smile with one of her own before she began walking out of her bedroom.

"Oh and Elizabeth." She called suddenly, causing her daughter to turn around.

"Yea?"

"Have fun with Will, but not too much fun."

Elizabeth giggled, nodding her head. "Deal."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Guys come on, lets go!" Will begged loudly as his friends chatted idly inside a small restaurant located within the airport, ignoring Will's pleas completely. "We need to get back to Cambridge by two and it's already twelve thirty!"

"Relax mate, we've got lots of time." Jack eased, taking a large bite from his sandwich before pausing thoughtfully. "I should have gotten the burger; do you think I should have gotten the burger?"

"No one cares Jack!" Ana Maria said with a grin before watching Will with a curious expression on her face. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"Oh that's right, we haven't told you about Will's fair lady yet." Sarah giggled, causing Will to sigh impatiently. "It's a very interesting story actually."

"We can tell her later, right now we really have to hurry up and go!" Will interjected, waving his hands toward the exit.

"New love interest eh?" Ana Maria laughed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Tell me more!"

"They can tell you later, but I really can't be late for my dad's two o'clock appointment so we gotta go now!" Will moaned, rubbing his face anxiously with his hand.

"Her name's Elizabeth…Ponn isn't it?" Jack mused, slurping his Pepsi with ease.

"Swann!"

"Ah yes that's right I remember now, Elizabeth _Swann_ how could I forget?" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm that name doesn't ring a bell." Ana Maria stated, moving her head to one side. "Is she new?"

"Not exactly." Sarah replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Ana pressed, confusion evident on her face.

"Will and I knew her as kids, her grandmother used to look after us." Sarah explained, moving her hands around in a very Jack Sparrow fashion.

"Oh I see, where abouts does she live?"

"In Cambridge." Will said quickly, causing Ana Maria to raise her eye brow in suspicion.

"On the West Side!" Jack blurted out, answering Ana's hidden questions immediately as her eyes widened.

"What are you doing hanging out with some girl from West Side!" She asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"That doesn't matter, she's different." William proclaimed, raising his chin up proudly as he crossed him arms in front of his chest.

"What exactly makes her so different from all the other arrogant blokes on West Side?" Ana Maria wondered, matching Will's stubborn gaze with a hard one of her own.

"Absolutely everything." He retorted strongly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Elizabeth is sweet, fun, strong, stubborn, exciting, adventurous, not to mention beautiful…

Ana Maria sighed loudly, very amused at the fact that William was still babbling on, before she turned to smirk at Jack Sparrow who was also entertained by the entire situation. "He's really hung up on this one eh?"

"Yep." He agreed, nodding his head. "It's the classic boy meets girl scenario, I find it all very amusing."

"She really is different though." Sarah admitted as her brother sent her an appreciative smile. "You'll like her Ana."

"I don't know about that." She replied, doubt flooding her features.

"Oh honestly Elizabeth isn't like the rest of West Side, in fact she's only got one friend from over their and that's James Norrington…and you know he's really not so bad at all." Sarah whispered the last part to herself, but William caught it and smirked.

Sarah's eyes widened once she realized that Will heard her as she sent him a look that clearly read "Shut your face _now_."

"I really missed a lot while I was gone didn't I?" Ana Maria mused, exchanging grins with Jack.

"And I haven't even told you about my epic prank yet luv!" He said with a proud smile, tossing her the newspaper she had bought for him earlier. "Go on, read the front page."

Ana Maria quickly scanned the first page, taking everything in before something interesting finally caught her eye, pulling her into the story. She burst into laughter after only reading the first few sentences that described the nature of the prank. "Jack, you managed to do this?"

"You sound surprised." He gasped, faking a silly look of hurt on his otherwise amused face.

"I am surprised."

"Your confidence in me is unwavering." Jack stated, swiping the newspaper back from Ana Maria.

"Hey I wasn't finished reading that!" She growled as Will impatiently began shoving them all toward the exit.

"You can read it once we get into the car." He grinned, taking one more look at the time on the large clock in the restaurant before he too walked out the door.

"Hey how was camp in British Columbia by the way?" Sarah asked they re-entered the airport.

"Beautiful." She replied simply, moving to whisper something else into Sarah's ear but not before making sure that Jack was listening in on the conversation. "I met the cutest guy."

"The cutest what?" Jack demanded, raising his eyebrows. "How could you of met the cutest guy in British Columbia if he's standing right in front of you?"

"Oh my gosh tell me everything!" Sarah squealed, completely ignoring Jack's comment.

"I don't like him." He pouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

"You don't even know him!" Ana smirked, very much enjoying the effect this was having on Jack.

"Does Prince Charming have a name?" Sarah asked, shaking her friend by the shoulders.

"I bet he has a sissy name." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"He does not!" Ana Maria interjected, coughing slightly to hide her giggles.

"What is it than?"

"Jessie."

"Jessie, ha! That's a girl's name!"Jack chuckled, completely satisfied by this new information.

"There are lots of guys named Jessie!" Ana Maria pointed out.

"Most I bet are gay." Jack whispered, just loud enough for Will to hear.

"Hey, don't you have an uncle named Jessie?" Will wondered out loud, causing Jack to elbow him hard in the chest.

"No _William_, I do not!"

"Wait yes you do, on your father's side!" Sarah continued, nodding her head as she spoke.

"Ha!" Ana said with a grin, laughing at the look on Jack Sparrow's face.

"Where does _Jessie_ live anyway?" He asked, silently praying it was somewhere far from here like maybe China… or Mars. Yes Mars was far enough.

"Quebec."

"Ha, I bet he's French!" Jack laughed.

"What does that matter?" Ana Maria fumed, sending Will a glare when he began to laugh along with Jack.

"Oh it matters."

"How?" She wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Jack thought for a moment, rolling his head from side to side. If this was any other situation Jack would have been able to come up with plenty of random reasons why it most certainly mattered, but right now didn't seem like he was having any luck in the random excuse category of his brain. "It just does!"

"I think French people are total hotties." Sarah giggled, causing Ana to grin appreciatively. "Ana you've found yourself a real European!"

"Oh please." Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. "Save me the headache and drop the subject."

The rest of the walk through the airport was done in silence as Jack fumed with jealously and Ana Maria giggled with utter satisfaction. She would eventually tell him that this Jessie from Quebec didn't really exist but hey, what was the rush? Will was hurrying enough for the both of them anyway.

(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you!!

Orlysluv.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone! I really appreciate how much people still love this story even after so long and still want me desperately to continue but I really don't know where to go with this story after so long. However, I would like to continue so if anyone has any suggestions on where I should take this story next I'd be happy to hear them. In fact, it would give me more inspiration in writing this story. Let me know what you want to see the characters do, where you want to see them go, anything!

Thanks again for the support!


End file.
